Megaman X: A Tale Of Legendary Love
by Jowy Avilon
Summary: (Update)No matter how hard things are, love is usually enough to get one through and X is finally going to discover this for himself. This was my first fanfic ever on the site so I hope you all enjoy.
1. X's Great Burden

Disclaimer: Sadly I Do Not Own Megaman X, Capcom Does :(

Chapter 1: X's Great Burden **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X slowly trudged through the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Mavericks had become more ruthless in their attacks to destroy himself, Zero, and Axl. The three Hunters were tired and it wouldn't be much longer before the trio gave out. X however much to the chagrin of his comrades forced himself to keep fighting because he felt that achieving world peace came first and foremost and that this burden was his to bear alone. X kept walking not sure of his destination just knowing that he couldn't sit around and do nothing while innocent lives were at risk. X then started feeling so woozy he had to use the wall for support as he kept moving.

**_Warning_**

**_System Temperature And Capabilities Exceeded_**

**_System Shutdown Activated_**

"Override." X ordered.

"Failure to shutdown could result in non repairable damage." his system stated.

"Override!" X demanded again.

"Shutdown sequence deactivated." his system stated. X knew it was a bad idea and if anyone found out he did this then he would be forced to take leave of his duties. X however was so tired from the sleepless fighting that he couldn't fight it. He walked and his vision got blurry and before he knew it he hit the ground.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

X awoke wondering how long he had been out. He bustled around feeling somewhat refreshed and he sat up gaining the attention of one of the head doctors there. Hydro was the chief medical doctor of the Maverick Hunters and was a long time friend of X and Zero's.

"Welcome back Commander X." She said with a smile.

"Hydro, how long have I been in here?" he asked.

"Approximately four days Commander, you were in pretty bad shape when they found you." Hydro replied.

"Who found me?" X asked.

"It was Alia sir, she found you and had Commander Zero bring you here." Hydro said with a grin.

"Whats the deal?"X asked noticing.

"Alia was really worried about you sir." Hydro said. Everyone in the HQ knew X and Alia had feelings for each other even if they didn't admit them to each other. Alia had admitted to Hydro once that she was just scared to tell X Her Feelings.

"I guess ill have to go see her then when you clear me." X said.

"Yes yes, until then get some more rest Sir." Hydro said walking off.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Living Quarters_

Alia sat in her room at her computer looking over some files from the past as requested by Signas. She however wasn't focused on her work and was instead looking at a picture of X she had sitting on her computer desk. Looking at the picture caused tears to well up in her eyes.

"X, you shouldn't do this to yourself, you are allowed to have a normal life as well, just because you want world peace doesn't mean you can't enjoy things, it isn't always about fighting." Alia whispered to herself or so she thought as she choked back a sob. She was then startled when she heard a knock on her door.

"Co, come in." she said. Much to her surprise it was Zero, X's best friend who came in.

"Z, Zero, why are you here?" she asked.

"Alia, I overheard what you said and as X's best friend I couldn't agree more, all X has ever known was fighting and the only person he had up until recently that he could rely on was me, and let's face it, I'm not exactly good at social events." Zero said. Alia looked at him curiously, Zero had never been this open with her. The only person Zero ever really talked to about problems was X.

"Alia, you need to admit to X how you feel, I know he feels the same about you but I know him, he will never take that first step because he doesn't want anyone else to share his burden with, he feels he has to do it alone, you need to be the one to take those first steps Alia, you need to show him that there is more than fighting, teach him how to have a normal life, show him that he can live without always striving for peace because he will never attain world peace until he has found inner peace and peace with himself." Zero said. He then turned to leave then looked back at Alia.

"Think on it Alia, your the only one who can save him from himself, not I, not Axl, only you." Zero stated then left. Alia stared at her door kinda in disbelief that Zero had talked to her in such a way, it was a side to the Crimson Killer that she had never seen even if his words did ring true...

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

X finally found the energy to stand up and move around. X knew that he was in trouble because of what he had tried. He had risked his entire life just to keep moving. X was greeted by a huge surprise though when Zero and Axl came into his room.

"X, good to finally see ya movin around, how ya feelin?" Axl asked chipper as always.

"Better Axl, by far." X replied

"It's kinda funny, it wasn't some powerful Maverick and it wasn't Sigma that beat X, just good old plain exhaustion." Zero said with a huge grin, Of course Zero found it totally hilarious and collapsed to the ground laughing so hard.

"Yeah yeah, yuk it up you two." X said.

"Seriously though X, you need to go visit Alia, she's been the most worried about you outta all of us, she thought you were never going to wake up." Zero said. X regarded his best friend and long time partner for a minute then nodded.

"Hey X, give her a big kiss, that should keep you outta trouble with her." Axl said as X left the room...

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Living Quarters_

Alia sat on her bed with X's picture clutched tightly to her chest thinking hard on Zero's words and was startled again when she heard a light tapping on her door. She quickly placed X's picture back on her desk face down.

"Come in." Alia said. To her surprise it was X who entered, she hadn't even been informed that he had woke up.

"Hi Alia." X said sheepishly. Alia couldn't control herself and she ran up and started beating on X's chest as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You stupid fool!" Alia yelled sobbing. X wrapped his arms clumsily around her unsure of what to say or do.

"Don't you ever do something like that again, you could have been put into permanent stasis lock." she said furiously through her sobs as her strength dwindled and she stopped pounding on X's chest.

"I'm sorry Alia, but there's no time for rest while the Mavericks are constantly disrupting peace." X said firmly.

"X, you don't have to this alone all the time, you have people who care about you deeply that are willing to help." Alia said finally calming down.

"Of course Alia, I couldn't ask for better friends than you, Zero, and Axl, I just, it's me though that's required to bring world peace, I mean, look at us, Zero is a fighter and will be till the very end, Axl is just a teenage rookie still yet, and you, you're a scientist, not a fighter."X said. All of X's words stung as he said them and a revelation came to her then that Zero was right about his best friend. Only she could save him from self disaster.

"X, I, we need to talk." Alia said. That's when the warning alarm.

"All available Hunters report to your stations." Signas's voice rang out.

"As always, that talk will have to wait Alia." X said running off.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Command Office_

X, Zero, and Axl stood before Signas waiting for their mission briefing.

"Okay you three, this is one of the worse attacks we've seen by a Maverick yet, the casualties are estimated at five plus thousand and rising, he has attacked the heart of the city, Hunters, you know what to do." Signas said. The three nodded and teleported out...

_Mega City Downtown_

The trio appeared and faced the giant Mechaniloid who was easily two stories tall and about three miles wide.

"Okay, first time we've seen one this big, the Mavericks must be getting desperate." X said.

"Okay you three, I've been analyzing this Maverick left and right and can't seem to find a weak spot." came Alia's voice through their headsets.

"Great, that just adds to the challenge." Zero said kind of excitedly.

"Be careful you three, especially you Megaman X." Alia said making her point by calling X by his full name. Axl kinda laughed and Zero smirked at his best friend which got them curious stares from X.

Well, here it is, chapter 1 of my very first fanfic. Please R&R no matter if it's good or bad.


	2. Love On The Brink Of Destruction

Disclaimer: Nope, Still Don't Own Megaman X :(

Chapter 2: Love On The Brink Of Destruction **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X charged up his X-Buster to max capacity and fired it at the giant Maverick codenamed Gigas. The blast however just simply deflected off Gigas and flew back at X hitting him full on sending him through a building fifty feet away.

"X!" Zero yelled angrily. He charged Gigas and started striking madly with his Z-Saber while Axl gave him cover fire from his twin pistols. All efforts seemed to fail against this Maverick though.

"Alia, we have a real problem here, X is down and nothing we do slows Gigas down." Axl reported.

"We have to lure it away from the city." came X's voice from behind. Zero and Axl turned to face their comrade. He was seriously injured. His right arm was torn clean off, his armor was damaged and cracked in countless areas not mention he had an unthinkable amount of wires protruding from everywhere, and his helmet crystal was completely shattered.

"X, get back to base now." Zero demanded.

"I cant do that." X said.

"Why not!" Axl demanded.

"Look at it, it only focus is me, every since we got here it has only launched attacks at me." X said.

"Meaning if you leave the city it will likely follow." came Alia's voice.

"Exactly." X said.

"No X, you can't, your only down to five percent energy, you have to come back to base, let Zero and Axl handle it." Alia said. With that X jammed his radio signal and let out a ray that stunned Axl and Zero.

"I'm sorry everyone." X said running toward the city gates with Gigas following right behind as X had predicted.

_Mega City Outskirts_

X had led the Gigas out of the city but his strength was fading fast. His best hope was to lead it to the junkyard which was looking more impossible by the minute as Gigas fired a giant laser which cut into X.

**Warning**

**Damage Levels: Critical**

**Energy Remaining: Three Percent**

**Backup Energy: Depleted**

**Armor: 0**

**Attack Capabilities: 0**

**X-Buster: Offline**

**Z-Saber: Offline**

"Oh boy." X mused to himself as his system listed off his problems. The junkyard came into X's view and Gigas was right behind him. He knew he was only going to have one chance at this. X lead Gigas into the junkyard and stood on a compactor that was slowly staring to compact waiting for Gigas to come onto the platform after him. Gigas quickly climbed up the platform and X jumped off just barely missing being squished. The Gigas however was not so lucky and did get squashed but was still alive.

"Good grief ." X said to himself. He channeled two percent of his remaining energy to the X-Buster to get it functioning again and as soon as it became operational he started to charge it to maximum levels.

**Warning**

**Expending This Much Energy Will Result In Total Energy Drain And Will Initiate Full Stasis Lock**

"X, don't!" Alia screamed through his headset obviously breaking through his jammer, of this X wondered what the point of jammers were if they could be broken through.

Alia, I, must." X said weakly.

"X, please, no, I, I love you" Alia blurted. This took X by surprise and caused him to hesitate. The Gigas stumbled over to X and came around with one of its legs to strike X only to have it removed by a large green beam seconds later. X saw Zero and Axl rush the robot trying to finish it off now that it was totally defenseless. X watched for a few more moments then started feeling dizzy.

"X, X, X!" was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

Alia waited outside with Zero and Axl crying and blaming herself for X being in his current condition.

"It'll be okay Alia, he's tougher than he looks." Zero said.

"I know Zero, but if only I had done something sooner then maybe he wouldn't have ended up like this, thinking he had to sacrifice his life to attain his goal." Alia said.

"Come on Alia, don't blame yourself, X was only doing what his heart told him." Axl said when Hydro came out, her head hung somberly.

"How is he?" Alia asked hopefully.

"Not to good, his systems are so advance it's hard to fix him from so much damage, we did the best we could, he's currently in a stasis coma and who knows how long it will be before he wakes up." Hydro said sending a sense of despair through the three. Not wanting to see X in such a helpless state Alia thought of an excuse to leave.

"I'd better report to Signas on X's condition." Alia said quickly leaving the med facility.

"I can't blame her, I really don't wanna see X like this either." Axl said. Zero and Axl sat outside X's room debating several small things to distract their minds from their fallen comrade.

"Maverick Hunters Zero and Axl report to my office immediately." Signas ordered over the intercom several minutes later.

"We do have headsets." Axl said grumpily as they left.

_Signas's Office_

The two entered Signas's office where Alia was also waiting.

"Zero and Axl, with X currently incapacitated then you two will have to work harder than ever to pick up his slack." Signas said. Zero and Axl nodded.

"Also in light of all that has been going on I'm releasing Alia for her vacation time, as such the two of you will be without a spotter." Signas said. Axl looked over at Alia and understood why he let Alia off, after all she was distraught over X.

"For now you guys can rest, dismissed." Signas said. With that that the three left his office.

"Well, I 'm going to the training room." Zero said cooly as he walked off.

"I'm going to go get me some grub." Axl said leaving for Mess Hall. Alia being left to herself realized and knew in her heart that she had to be by X's side till he recovered so she left for the med facility.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

Alia entered X's room and looked in horror as his repairs were minimal at best.

"Oh X." Alia said pulling a chair to his bed. She sat down and took the hand from his temporary right arm in hers and just sat there staring at him unsure of what to do. She had never loved anyone like she did X. The last person she thought she loved was Gate but that was only puppy love. This however sparked an idea in her head and she ran to the nearest computer. She pressed several keys and Gate's face appeared on the screen black and greasy causing her to giggle.

"Bad timing Alia." Gate said.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need your help." Alia said. Gate had went off to seclusion after he was repaired and cured of the Sigma Virus to atone for his sins committed during Sigma's fifth uprising and only Alia knew how to contact him.

"Oh, what with?" Gate asked cleaning his face.

"It's X." Alia said. She then explained the situation to Gate hoping he would help her.

"I understand, ill help your lover, after all I do owe him my life." Gate said. With that Alia almost leaped out of her chair in excitement.

"Thank you Gate, you always were a good friend." Alia said.

"Think nothing of it, ill swing by tonight, make sure to get me clearance." Gate said.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility Late Night_

Gate entered the medical facility and after showing the proper clearance that Alia had gotten him Hydro led him to X's room where Alia was sitting at X's bedside still holding his hand.

"Wow." was all Gate could say upon seeing X's condition.

"Yeah, I told you he was in pretty bad shape." Alia said as Gate sat his tools down.

"Alright, let me have a little look see." Gate said approaching X. First thing Gate did was run a full system scan, this however was tricky due to X's advance systems. Fortunately though he was able to get through and get all the proper scans he needed.

"Alright Alia, I think I can do this but it will take me quit a few hours." Gate said.

"I can wait Gate, ill always wait as long as X comes back to me." Alia said. Gate smiled cause he knew Alia was head over heels in love with this legendary reploid.

And here's Chapter 2, as always R&R, good or bad matters not.

Reviewers:Alia Light. Gardian X. Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess


	3. Burdens of Peace Confessions of Love

Disclaimer: I still do not own Megaman X, maybe I should go have a word with Capcom!

Chapter 3: Burdens of Peace Confessions of Love **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Training Facility_

Zero ran toward the target and smashed it to pieces with his bare hands. He took a moment to look at the destroyed training robots and just sighed. After all he had been through all of the HQ's training programs were child's play. The only way he kept in top shape was by sparring with X because he's the only one who stood on equal terms with him. He then looked toward the door when he heard it open and Axl stepped in.

"Hey Zero, need a training partner?" Axl asked. He wasn't as good as X but even he had to be better than these programs.

"Sure, why not." Zero said. Axl readied his Twin Pistols and stood opposite of Zero. Zero Without warning charged toward Axl who barely avoided a slash from Zero's saber and in turn Axl opened fire on the Crimson Killer. The bullets pelted Zero forcing him to take a defensive stance with his saber to deflect the bullets.

"Not bad Axl, you are getting better." Zero said. This made Axl smile as Zero brought his saber back to an offensive stance and charged Axl again. This time Zero slashed feigning him with a vertical slash and connecting with a horizontal slash that pushed Axl back. Axl then changed from his pistols to his Grenade Launcher and fired three rounds consecutively two of which Zero avoided but the third connected sending Zero into the nearest wall. Zero smiled enjoying the challenge he was finally getting. He got to his feet and charged then fired off two shots from his buster then flung an energy beam from his saber all three of which caught Axl dead on sending him into a wall. Axl got to his feet and ran toward Zero as Zero ran toward him. The two met in the center of the room and Axl fired off a round from his launcher right as Zero sliced the launcher with his saber causing an enourmas explosion which shook the walls and sent the two hunters into the walls nearest to them. Zero and Axl both got their feet again and realized they were both weaponless. Axl instead of going to retrieve his launcher brought out his gatling gun and quickly opened fire on Zero .The bullets pelted Zero as Zero tried to decide what to. Zero brought out his ice glaive and started twirling it in front of him trying to deflect Axl's bullets. For some reason the bullets penetrated Zero's glaive which forced Zero back and eventually to drop to his knees. This brought yet another smile to Axl's Face. Zero laughed taking the young hunter offguard and dropped his glaive and ran at Axl. Zero stopped a few feet from Axl and came around with a spin kick that caught Axl in the side of the head knocking him to the ground.

"Okay Zero, I give up." Axl said rubbing the side of his head.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

Alia had fallen asleep about two hours after Gate started working on X and while she slept she dreamed even though it was very unusual for a reploid to dream. X had finally achieved his goal of world piece. The two were married and had settled down to as normal a life as they could with X being leader of the famous utopia where humans and reploids coexisted, a place in her dream called Arcadia. She also tried to hold a normal job as a parts seller while she was in Mega City. Instead of always living in Arcadia's Great Tower where they lived while X was there on business they had a beautiful suburban home in Mega City. During the dream she was in total bliss...

Gate attempted to wake Alia but was having a hard time doing so. He tried for several more moments until she stirred awake.

"I'm finished." Gate said and tiredly stood up and walked over to X. The repairs Gate had made looked really good, X looked almost new.

"Thank you Gate." Alia said.

"Unfortunately I couldn't induce a wake up so he is still in a coma." Gate bitterly admitted.

"It's okay Gate, you've done the best you could, the rest is up to X himself." Alia said in support of her friend.

"When he does wake up he can't return to combat, I've only installed temporary patches, they will only hold long enough for X to find a source to finish the repairs and get him back to new, if he fights the patches will rip and he will be in worse shape than before." Gate said.

"I understand, I will handle it." Alia said.

"Well Alia, I must be off, research doesn't complete itself." Gate said teleporting out. Alia walked over to the computer and dialed in Signas's number.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Cafeteria 2 Weeks Later_

Zero, Alia, and Axl sat at a table eating various things for energy nourishment, beyond that reploids had no real reason to eat food. It had been two weeks since Gate had done his repairs to X but he still hadn't woke up and surprisingly there hadn't been any major Mavericks which is where today's biggest surprise would come. Hydro bust into the cafeteria with an exasperated look on her face.

"You three, h, he's, awa, awake." she said almost breathlessly. The three Hunters scrambled to get up and ran toward the Med Facility.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

X had awaken to find himself feeling like shit.

"What hit me?" X questioned to himself working out some of his kinks. X tried to sit up but realized he wasn't ready for that step yet and laid back down. He looked at his right arm, there was one there but it was only temporary as were all of his repairs. He would have to do the major repairs to himself when he got up and about. X tried to remember the last things to happen to him and in a rush it all came back to him.

"Alia said she loved me." X said to himself again. He was still shocked that she had said it to him and it left him confused as it forced him to confront the feelings he had about her. At that moment Zero, Alia, and Axl walked in.

"X!" Alia yelped running to him and throwing herself around him which caused sparks to fly from X which caused Alia to let X go and she stepped back embarrassed

"Easy guys, I'm still damaged goods." X said to his friends.

"Hydro said you should be able to get up and at em in about two more days." Zero said with a happiness in his voice that made X smile. It made X feel good that something like him being okay would make Zero happy.

"Awww, Zero, were you worried about me." X teased.

"Shut up X." Zero said trying to regain his composure. X and Axl couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway X, glad to see ya awake." Axl said grinning with his Mischievous teenage grin.

"Anyway, let's let X get his rest, we can talk to him when he can move around and feels better." Zero said. Alia nodded in agreement and Axl and Zero left the room while Alia stayed behind for a moment longer.

"X, when you feel like it after your up come visit me in my room please." Alia said.

"Of course." X said drifting back off to sleep.

_Alia's Room: 2 Days Later_

Alia sat on her bed in human form wearing a night gown brushing her hair ready for bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Just a minute." Alia said. She grabbed a robe and pulled it around her and tied it close then sat back on her bed all the while wondering who could be visiting her this time of night.

"Come in." Alia said. The door opened and X stepped in. Alia jumped up and rushed X taking him into a hug again and this time he didn't almost fall apart.

'Hello to you too." X said.

"Oh X, I'm so happy your okay." Alia said letting him go and sitting back down on her bed. X turned into his human form which she had only seen a couple of times. X was actually kind of handsome in rarely used human form. He had kinda messy short black hair. He wasn't thin or fat just kind of built and wore a white t-shirt with a hunter issued jacket over it that was blue with white trim and on the right shoulder was his x symbol and blue jeans along with black boots.

"Alia tell me, who did my repairs?" X asked.

"It was Gate, why do you ask?" Alia asked in response.

"He did a pretty good job with all things considered, his repairs are only temporary however, for me to be fully functional ill have to do what I can myself and then find one of capsules to finish them." X said.

"Oh." Alia said.

"Alia, before I blacked out you said you loved me, is this true?" X asked a bit nervously. Alia gulped a little, she had hoped he wouldn't be so direct about about it.

"Yes, yes I did." Alia said blushing a little. X thought for a minute trying to find the right words. It was hard for him to admit that he loved her as well even if it wasn't meant to be until peace was finally achieved.

"Alia, I, I love you as well but you know we can't be until I achieve my goal." X said.

"X, you deserve a normal life just as much as the rest of us, just because you fight for peace doesn't mean you have to keep yourself constantly sheltered from everyone, let me help you X, let me be by your side and we can fight for peace together." Alia said. Alia's words took X by total surprise, he didn't think she would make such a compelling argument.

"Alia, I." X tried to say.

"X, please, let me in, I want to be with you, I love you too much and I don't think my life would be complete anymore if you weren't around." Alia said. She then did something that took them both by surprise as she leaned in and kissed X. The kiss seemed to last forever in her eyes before she finally parted from him. X just sat there staring at her totally awe struck. X knew at this point he wouldn't be able to argue against her so he just decided to accept that she was adamant about becoming a part of his life and he had to admit he wanted her to be a part of his life...

Zero stood outside and listened to the events in Alia's room, he hadn't originally meant to eaves drop but he was passing through and saw X go into her room and he knew that the two of them would complete each other just like Iris had him before he killed her.

"Watch them Iris, don't let a fate that befell us happen to them." Zero mused looking at the roof...

The following morning Signas called X, Zero, Axl, and Alia into a meeting.

"We are all happy to have X back with us but until he is at a hundred percent he isn't clear for battle which means that Zero and Axl, this mission falls into your hands." Signas explained.

"What do you have for us?" Zero asked.

'"We have reports of Mavericks trying to unearth an unknown source from the Bauldir Mines, your mission Hunters is to go investigate what they are trying to unearth and eliminate the Maverick threat before they do anything that will bring serious harm." Signas explained.

"Woo, finally some action again, I think I was starting to rust with all of this inactivity." Axl said.

"Since Alia is still on vacation leave you two will have to fend for yourselves." Signas said.

"Easy Signas, X and I used to handle missions with ease long before any of you came along, I think we can handle it." Zero said.

"Way to make us sound older than dirt." X said to his best friend and grinned at him as Zero and Axl teleported out.

"Now then, X, I want you to take the means that you need to get yourself back to a hundred percent, Zero and Axl can't do it all by themselves forever." Signas said. With a nod X left the room with Alia following right behind.

"Hey X, before you go on to repair yourself why don't we go do something." Alia suggested.

"Like what, I've never been in a relationship before." X admitted.

"I know, why don't we go for a picnic, I've always wanted to do that." Alia said.

"Works for me, it is a beautiful day." X said.

"Great, ill get everything we need." Alia said.

"I'll go get my hover cycle ready." X said.

And then there were three. As always R&R and sadly no new reviewers yet :(

Reviewers:Alia Light. Gardian X. Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess


	4. The H-Hunters Appear

Disclaimer: Well, no, I still don't own Megaman X and Capcom ripped me a new one for even suggesting that I could own it.

Chapter 4:The H-Hunters Appear **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Civitan Park_

X and Alia went to the nicest cleanest park in the city, Civitan Park. Alia had spread out a blanket and was unpacking the picnic supplies while X layed back and worried about how Zero and Axl were doing and thought about how he felt bad that while they were out doing dangerous work he was out in the park relaxing and enjoying life for the first time since he was discovered.

"Come on X, don't be too down over it, I'm sure Axl and Zero will manage just fine, they are after all two of our three best hunters." Alia said trying to improve X's spirits a little. X sat up and sighed.

"I guess your right, but I can only imagine how things will turn out if a fight breaks out." X said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Alia asked sitting beside her new boyfriend.

"Zero will be all, I'm not afraid of you come on and attack me if you dare, his chest all puffed out and serious like and Axl will be floundering trying to figure out what weapon to use while trying to avoid the enemy attacks that are sent his way and lookin like a general clown." X said. X knew that none of this was true he just wanted to see Alia smile and hear her laugh. The image she got in her head based on what X said made her do those very things cause it was actually humorous.

"You have a beautiful laugh." X said.

"Thank you." she said blushing so red that she looked like a tomato.

"You can tell we're new to this relationship thing." X said.

"How so?" Alia asked.

"Well, the only person whom I've ever had to trust is Zero, he has been with me since the start of all of this and all the two of use have ever known is fighting." X said. Alia stared at him intently wanting him to finish.

"As I've already told you my biggest goal is world peace, a world where reploids and humans can finally live together in peace, as such I secluded myself from everyone but Zero and even Axl after we got on better terms, but you, I wanted to keep you away, didn't want you to get dragged to the depths of hell with me." X said.

"You still haven't answered my question." Alia said. X blushed a little.

"Well, I've never really been in female company asides the few times I was around Iris when she was our spotter or when she was with Zero, the only company I'm really used to is Zero and well, he's a guy." X said.

"Even though he could be mistaken for a girl at times." Alia said jokingly.

"Oh that's just horrible Alia, thats my best friend your referring too." X said and the two started laughing.

_Bauldir Mine_

Zero and Axl patrolled the seemingly empty mine. The two had been there for at least an hour and a half and hadn't seen or heard anything.

"Maybe Signas was wrong on this one Zero." Axl said quietly.

"No, they're here somewhere, I can feel it." Zero said. The two continued quietly on until at last they heard voices echoing in the shaft.

"The Master will be pleased." came an odd stern commanding type of voice.

"Quickly Gold Vallant, we must make haste before those accursed Hunters show up." came a sultry seductive female voice.

"I agree, Black Sniper and Silver Gallant, you two will carry the cargo, the rest of you return to base and prepare for the next phase of the Master's plan, and hopefully by then Red Blade will have taken care of our other little problem." Gold Vallant, the one with the commanding voice said. Zero and Axl heard three teleport sounds as the others apparently left the mine.

"Okay Axl, let's go welcome our guests." Zero said. Zero and Axl stepped out of the shaft they were in and came face to face with Black Sniper and Silver Gallant.

"Who are you?" Silver Gallant asked with uninterest in his voice.

"I am the one who is going to retire you and this my partner."Zero said.

"Ahhh, Maverick Hunters Zero and Axl I presume." Black Sniper said. The two put down the capsule like item they were carrying and faced the two hunters drawing their weapons.

"We have orders to eliminate you on sight." Silver Gallant said producing a giant energy sword along with a shield like a knight from mid evil times. Black Sniper had vanished and Zero could only imagine where to as he drew the Z-Saber and charged Silver Gallant and engaged in a duel with the Silver reploid who was proving to be a worthy adversary. As those two dueled it out Axl was avoiding shots from the hidden Black Sniper while he himself was trying to snipe the sniper. The oNly problem was he couldn't seem to locate him. Silver Gallant got tired of this mindless sword fight and brought his shield and bashed Zero in the head with it and as he fell forward Silver Gallant brought his foot up hard and caught Zero with a kick that sent him sprawling across the ground.

"Zero!" Axl called out but that was fatal to him cause as soon as Axl broke concentration a bullet found its way into Axl's helmet crystal with such force it threw him to the floor as well and he landed beside Zero.

"Too easy." Silver Gallant said.

"I'm really disappointed with all the hype with these two hunters." Black Sniper said.

"Let's finish them." Silver Gallant said but to their dismay their two unconscious enemies were teleported out.

"Meh, it matters not their time will come soon enough." Black Sniper said.

"Yes, yes it will my old friend." Silver Gallant said.

_Civitan Park_

People started running around screaming in terror and fleeing.

"That can't be good." X said. That's when a giant red reploid the likes he had never seen before showed up. He was easily a good four to five feett taller than Zero and he had large spikes coming out of his elbows and knees and on his belt all the way around were different sabers of different types.

"Who are you?" X asked putting himself in front of Alia.

"I am Red Blade and I have orders to execute you Megaman." the giant reploid said.

"X, you know you can't fight right now." Alia said. X fought an inner struggle with himself as he called on his armor.

"X, think of the patches Gate installed, you can't fight, if you do one of the patches may fail." Alia said. Then with one fluid motion unseen by the untrained eye Red Blade grabbed two of his sabers and activated them flinging two beams of energy at X. X grabbed Alia and pulled her to down. This simple effort took a lot out of X and that alone told her that X wasn't ready for combat.

"Alia, run, as soon as you do evacuate the park so no one gets hurt, after you do contact me and I will pull out, don't worry, I won't fight him but if my strength can hold out I plan on at least giving him a run around." X said. Alia agreed and ran off.

"What do you want from me?" X asked stalling.

"Your utter and total destruction as ordered by my Master." Red Blade replied.

"Why me?' X asked trying to buy Alia and himself as much time as possible.

"It's not just you Megaman, it's your two friends as well." Red Blade said.

"Zero and Axl." X said in disbelief.

"By now they should already be disposed of." Red Blade said trying to taunt X into attacking him.

"No, I refuse to believe you!" X yelled in rage.

"X, all civilians are clear." Came Alia's voice. Red Blade saw X look distracted and took the advantage and threw the two energy beams from his sabers again and this time they connected knocking X to the ground. X weakly got to his feet.

**Warning**

**Patch XD4 Has Ripped**

**Major Energy Drainage**

**Cannot Contain**

**Systems Critical**

"Well, this was a quaint little chat, lets not do it again." X said teleporting out.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

X had heard what happend to Zero and Axl and they were in for repairs. Fortunately Hydro was able to repair the patch that ripped before any real damage was caused. X walked the headquarters quietly as he headed to his room where Alia was waiting for him. As he walked X thought to himself, who are these guys and why are they after us, what was it they found in the mine and who is their master. X found himself at his door and he walked in.

"Okay Alia, it's time to start the repair process." He said. X activated the appropriate programs needed to fix him and shut himself down so they could do the proper repairs. Alia watched over him while he slept waiting for the okay from the systems to restart. After about a day of no rest a flash went off at the nearest computer terminal stating his repairs were completed. Alia walked over to X and reactivated him. X slowly stirred about at first but then came to his full senses.

"Part one is finished now, now I just got to locate one of 's capsules, can you scan the area for me and see if any new ones have shown up?" X asked. Alia nodded and started the search. With a final glance at Alia X left the room. Signas had called for a meeting with X, Zero, and Axl whom was finally done with repairs themselves.

"We did a little digging on the group that attacked you three yesterday." Signas said.

"What did you find?" X asked.

"Not too much sadly, we found out they call themselves the Head Hunters or H-Hunters for short, they are the most dangerous band of mercenaries out there, beyond that we know nothing at this point." Signas said.

And another one bites the dust. R&R good or bad I don't care.**  
**

Reviewers Thus Far: Alia Light. Gardian X. Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess


	5. The Omega Armor

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine and still Capcoms, they shall rue the day they refused to give it to me!

Chapter 5:The Omega Armor **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X, Zero, and Axl walked down the unusually empty halls of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters discussing what was going on.

"These guys are too powerful to be regular Mavericks." Axl said.

"I wouldn't know, I only had to keep that Red Blade guy busy since I can't fight at the moment." X said.

"How goes the search for a capsule anyway?" Zero asked.

"Not too good at the moment, Alia has only narrowed it down to one being in five possible locations." X said.

"Things are falling apart for us horribly." Axl said.

"You think." Zero said. That's when X's communicator went off.

"Sorry guys, that's Alia she must have found something." X said leaving Zero and Axl in the vacant hall.

"I know him and Alia being together is a good thing but it could have an adverse effect on our team." Axl said.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"If he becomes too reliant on Alia then our ability to work together smoothly becomes compromised." Axl said. Zero was actually impressed with Axl here lately, he really was learning.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Alia's Room_

Alia leaned back in her computer chair tiredly. X knocked on her door and she let him in.

"Find something?" X asked.

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you about something." Alia replied.

"Oh." X said curious.

"I don't want you fighting anymore." Alia said.

"Alia, you know I can't do that, too many people rely on me out there." X said.

"X, you can still do good without fighting." Alia said.

"I'm sorry Alia, I just can't, Zero and Axl need me out there so do the Hunters." X said. Alia nodded sadly defeated.

"I finally pinpointed one." Alia said depressed.

"Really, where?" X asked.

"It's at Point D." Alia replied.

"That old lab, that's kind of odd." X said. X thought on it for a moment and knew it had to be some kind of trap but it was the only lead they had.

"I'm going." X said.

"I'm coming with you." Alia said with a yawn.

"No, you need to get some rest, you've done more than plenty." X said.

"Very well." Alia said leaning in and kissing X. X got up and left her room then immediately activated his com.

"Zero, Axl, Alia found a capsule at Point D." X said.

"Really that's great news X." Axl said.

"We need to hurry then." Zero said.

"I'll see you guys there." X said teleporting out.

_Point D Outskirts Of Old Lab_

X, Zero, and Axl all landed near the same area. The enviroment looked horrible from all the debris from Doppler's lab that had found itself all across the ground. They then looked toward the lab. It was still there, a burned hallowed out lab that stood tall in the center of it all, a tribute to all the death and destruction this war had caused.

"Okay guys, keep you eyes opened, if the H-Hunters are tracking us then they are here looking for us." X said. The trio readied their respective weapons and started looking for the capsule. They searched the entire area for almost two hours before Zero finally found something.

"X, Axl, over here." Zero said. X and Axl joined Zero and X confirmed that it was definitely a Light Capsule. That's when something crunched in the snow behind them and the trio turned. Before them stood them Red Blade, Silver Gallant, and Black Sniper of the H-Hunters.

"X, quickly activate the capsule, we'll hold them off." Axl said. Zero walked up and confronted Red Blade and Silver Gallant.

"You couldn't beat just me Zero, how do you expect to take on both of us?" Silver Gallant asked

"Like this." Zero said. He ran up to Silver Gallant catching him off guard with a quick spin kick that sent him sprawling across the snow and debris covered ground then turned to Red Blade and charged. Red Blade drew two of his sabers and launched his energy beams at Zero which Zero barely avoided...

Axl looked around cautiously trying to locate Black Sniper from his gun. He heard something from behind and spun around only to get a bullet in his arm. He outstretched his arms aiming his pistols in separate directions and started firing while turning in circles.

"Hey watch it!" Zero shouted at his comrade barely avoiding friendly fire. He caught Black Sniper with only a few shots but it was enough to make Black Sniper decide to hide instead of fight in the open field...

X activated the capsule where a hologram of appeared.

"X, these are troubling times for you I'm sure, but I'm here to help as best I can, inside this capsule lies the Omega armor, this is a nearly complete version of the Ultimate Armor, this armor will triple all of your capabilities as well as add the powerful powerful Nova Burst to your list of abilities, unlike the Ultimate Armor the Nova Burst can be fired from the X-Buster directly, however the only flaw I could never work out is that after the attack you will be temporarily disabled, upon entering the capsule you will also receive the Nano program which will automatically heal all of your current damage." the hologram said and vanished. With a deep breath X entered the capsule.

**Alert**

**Omega Armor Upgrade**

**Power:5000**

**Defense:5000**

**Speed:5000**

**X-Buster(Mega-Buster mk17)Upgraded to X-Buster(Mega-Buster mk30)**

**Armor Upgrade With Absorb Shield**

**Boots Upgrade To Add Flight Function**

**Helmet Upgrade To Add Analyze Function**

**Nova Burst Function Added to X-Buster**

**Nano Program Added**

**All Patches And Temporary Repairs Replaced**

**Status:Combat Ready**

X stepped out of the capsule looking like a new Reploid. The Omega Armor looked just like the Ultimate Armor in design but was now white with blue trim. The H-Hunters stopped their attacks when X emerged from the capsule because of his great increase in energy output.

"That's impossible." Silver Gallant said.

"No reploid is that powerful." Red Blade agreed.

"We must pull out and report this to the Master." Black Sniper said. The three H-Hunters grouped together and teleported out. Zero and Axl walked over to X in admiration.

"Wow X, your power doubles even mine now." Zero said a little jealous.

"Way to go X, it's good to have you back in fighting shape." Axl said.

"We're done here, let's go back to the HQ." X said and with that the three Hunters returned home.

And here is Chapter 5, so R&R no matter what the outcome is. I would like get to Chapter 6 just as soon as I can so just bare with me.

For those of you who might be curious I have Zero and Axl's capabilities listed as such. **Zero, Power:2500, Defense:2500, Speed:2500. Axl, Power:1700, Defense:1500, Speed:1900**

Reviewers: Alia Light. Gardian X. Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess


	6. A Discovery

Disclaimer: The usual.I don't Megaman X or anything else owned by Capcom blah blah so on etc.

Chapter 6:A Discovery **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After X, Zero, and Axl returned to the HQ they went off to do their own separate things until the next mission. Zero of course went to the Training room and Axl went to his room to do whatever it was he did there. As for X, the first thing he did was went to visit Alia because she had to be really worried about him. X knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. When she didn't answer X thought this was odd and unlike her and tried to contact her with his com. She again didn't answer. At this point X started getting really worried. X focused his energy and broke through her door and went into her room which looked like it had been ransacked.

"Alia!" X called out. X looked around the room and saw a small glowing sphere sitting on her dresser where a picture of himself and Alia was also sitting .X grabbed the sphere and called Zero and Axl to meet him in the Command Room. Later X, Zero, and Axl along with Signas had assembled. X activated the sphere and an image of Gold Vallant appeared.

"Greetings Maverick Hunters, if you are seeing this the know this, I have kidnapped the Hunter Spotter known as Alia, if our intelligence was correct then she is very close to Maverick Hunter X, if you ever want to see her again then come to the location given at the end of this message and come alone X, the life of your precious girlfriend depends on this." Gold Vallant said. The image of him disappeared and a set of coordinates appeared.

"X, you can't do this, it's obviously a trap." Zero said.

"I have to, you heard what he said, if I don't they'll kill her." X argued.

"I think X is right on this one." Signas said.

"Besides, you guys won't have to sit on the side lines for very long." X said.

"You have a plan then?" Axl aked. X smiled and nodded.

_The Eternal Cliff Point 009DGX_

X appeared and looked around. It was dark and very stormy. The lightning was violent enough to rip the mountain side apart.

"I'm here Gold Vallant, Show yourself!" X demanded readying the X-Buster.

"Welcome Megaman." came Gold Vallants voice. Gold Vallant along with the rest of the H-Hunters appeared with a bound and gagged Alia in front of them.

"Let her go." X demanded.

"We'll let her go soon enough but first we want to play a game." Silver Gallant said.

"Watch this little girl." Pink Seductress said with a sly smile as she approached X. Alia tried her best to yell and scream at her but the gag in her mouth only made it sound like loud moans and grunts.

"What do you want?" X asked.

"What I always want." Pink Seductress said, She looked X directly in the eyes and X started to feel funny.

"You see this, this is my special power, it allows me to make any man, or even on an occasion a woman, I want into my personal slave." Pink Seductress taunted. The spell finished and X got on his knees in an obedient fashion. Pink Seductress placed her hand hand on X's chin forcing him to stand then leaned in and started kissing X in more than a friendly manner enraging Alia. All of a sudden Pink Seductress felt something stab her through her the stomach.

"You, sly, devil." Pink Seductress said weakly. X jumped back and fired a fully charged blast at her destroying her. That's when numerous things happened. Zero appeared out of nowhere and sliced Alia free of her bonds while Axl gave him cover fire from the shadows with his Gatling Gun. The H-Hunters scattered as the Hunters grouped up.

"Well played X." Axl said. The Hunters then focused their attention on the seven remaining H-Hunters.

"Tell us, who made you and why are you always attacking us?" Zero asked.

"You think it's that easy Maverick Hunter, think again." Gold Vallant said. He then looked at Blue Samurai, White Runner, and Green Boxer.

"You three handle this." Gold Vallant said as he Red Blade, Black Sniper, and Silver Gallant teleported out.

"Are, You, Ready, Hunters?" Blue Samurai asked. White Runner ran at the Hunters with such speed he seemed to vanish. Seconds later something seemingly invisible followed by a white trail knocked X, Zero, and Axl to the the gound . Before the Hunters could recover Green Boxer punched the ground sending shock waves followed by a long stream of light at the Hunters which sent them flying into the mountain wall. The three Hunters finally got back to their feet and faced the three H-Hunters. It was then that Samurai's sword started to glow red as he launched three powerful red beam waves at the Hunter trio. They barely avoided the attack and watched as the beams cut through the mountain like it was hot butter. The H-Hunters grouped up and put their weapons together.

"That's new." Zero said. X readied his buster and and took aim preparing to fire the Nova Burst.. The H-Hunters fired their weapon which sent a long giant beam of energy at the Hunters. X fired the Nova Burst which sent him sprawling to the ground totally stunned. Zero,and Axl with Alia ran to X's side as the two attacks collided causing a giant explosion which started to collapse the mountain.

"Whoa, let's get out of here." Axl said. The H-Hunters annoyed teleported out. Zero and Axl lifted the incapacitated X and the group teleported out as well.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

"Be more careful firing that thing from now on X." Hydro ordered releasing the last Hunter. X, Zero, Axl, and Alia all had to go get repairs and X was the last one to be looked at since his Nova Burst incapacitated him meaning he needed more time to rest.

"You know, we seem to be spending more and more time in here." Zero said a little aggravated.

"Yeah, if we keep this up we'll be taking a permanent rest in the scrap heap." Axl said.

"What I want to know is how they knew to attack Alia to get to me." X said breaking the mood getting the Hunters back on track.

"Well, when the gold guy kidnapped me he said something about his Master."Alia said. X nodded like he had an idea.

"We need to figure out who made the H-Hunters and who their Master is." X said.

"I agree, we only got lucky against them this time." Zero said.

"So what do we do?" Axl asked.

"For now let's rest, we're tired and we were sloppy out there." Zero said. X for once agreed with the idea of rest. That night Zero dreamed about his past again and in the dream this time he saw a location, a location that Zero knew well that he wanted to keep it out of his memroy. The following morning Zero called X and Axl and assembled them in his room.

"I know the first place we should start our investigation." Zero said. X looked a Zero curiously. X had known Zero for too many years. He knew something must have happened.

"Axl, could you leave us for a second?" X asked of the teenage Hunter. Axl was a little disappointed but left.

"Zero what's going on, I've know you for too long." X said.

"I had a dream about my past again and for some reason, the location seems like the best place to start." Zero said.

"You sure that's a good idea, you may learn something about yourself you never wanted know." X said.

"I know X, but we don't have much of a choice." Zero said. X placed a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"You ready for this then?" X asked.

"Yes, but X, I think we should leave Axl behind, I want this to be just me and you." Zero said.

"You haven't even told Signas have you?" X asked. Zero just shook his head.

"I understand." X said.

"You know as well as I do that by doing this we're putting our careers as Hunters on the line, going on an unoffical mission without HQ consent." Zero said.

"All to well Zero, your my best friend though, I can't let you do this alone." X said. With that X and Zero teleported out to the location that Zero had given. It was then, that for the first time X and Zero felt truly alone.

_Point W 's Skull Fortress_

The two looked at around at the intact but damaged remains from so long ago.

"This is where it all started for me." Zero said bitterly.

"You ready to do some exploring?" X asked as he readied his buster.

"Never been readier." Zero said drawing the Z-Saber. The two entered the fortress and looked around. The hall was totally empty aside from the debris and research equipment that littered the floor,

"This is kind of creepy." X said looking around the ruined fortress.

"We should split up X, cover more ground." Zero suggested. X nodded in agreement with his best friend. X took off running down a corridor as Zero searched the rooms of the current hallway. Zero came across a room housing a giant computer.

"What have we here?" Zero questioned as he worked to get it operational. After a little bit of work the main computers screen lit up. It was the one where that housed all of the research notes. He searched through the files and found one that interested hime. He opened it a read in disbelief.

**File #495859549**

**I have done it, my two greatest creations are finished.**

**I will name these creations Zero and Violet.**

**Zero however is my prize,**

**I have programmed him with a virus that will allow to him destroy anything**

**Man or Machine.**

**His main instincts will be**

**Infect, Survive, And Destroy.**

**Violet however, she has a certain use, her use however will die with me.**

**I created Zero to be a destroyer and with him I shall see the fall of my nemesis**

**and the annoying Megaman.**

**After dealing with them and Protoman and the traitor Bass**

**He will destroy the last creation will ever make.**

**The emotion feeling Android Megaman X!**

Zero just stood there with his mouth open. He had a sister and he was truley supposed to kill his best friend X.

"No, none of this makes any sense." Zero said. He regained his composure and he opened another file.

**File #495859550**

**Zero awoke on his own and broke free from his stasis capsule and sadly he is beyond even my control.**

**As I type this Zero is loose killing all of my creations and destroying my lab**

**And I am next I'm sure.**

**This will be the last entry I will ever make and I want everyone to know that Zero was a complete success.**

**Wily**

Zero sighed as he absorbed all of this and plugged himself into the computer and downloaded all of the files when His com went off.

"Zero here." he answered.

"Zero, I think you should come see this." came X's voice. Zero broke com and headed for X's location. When he arrived X was standing in a big room with two capsules. One was broken and destroyed and the other still had a reploid in it.

"Who is this Zero?" X asked curiously.

"That X, is my sister, Violet." Zero replied.

Here is chapter 6. Sorry for taking so long but when you have a 2 year old to watch writing time can get very though I am trying so R&R like always.

Reviewers: Alia Light, Gardian X, and Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess thx for your support thus far guys!


	7. Violet

Disclaimer:I do not own Megaman X or anything else in this story Capcom rightfully owns.I do however own Hydro, Violet, and all eight H-Hunters.

Chapter 7:Violet **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X looked at Zero like he was confused.

"It's true, I just learned about her myself." Zero said.

"I wonder then why she was never woke up." X said.

"Because she never had the chance." Zero said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" X asked. Zero took a deep breath and explained what all he had learned from the main computer. When Zero finished neither X or Zero spoke.

"So it's true then, we're supposed to be hated enemies." X said dejectedly.

"Don't read too much into it X, fact is, we were supposed to be hated enemies and we're not, we're best friends." Zero said.

"Well, what should we do with her, we can't leave her here like this." X said.

"I dunno, problem is if we wake her up who knows what will happen, in one of the files it said she served a certain purpose, it didn't state what though, Wiley said her purpose would die with him." Zero said as the two contemplated this info. That's when an alarm went off.

"What did you do?" Zero accused X as he pulled his saber.

"It wasn't me I swear." X said in defense of himself.

"Intruders detected in containment room, project Violet is now active." came an automated voice as the capsule Violet was in started to smoke. When the smoke cleared the capsule was fully open. Violet stood before X and Zero looking around a little confused then an evil smile crossed her lips. Violet looked just like Zero did prior to his death in the first Sigma uprising except her armor was violet in color and was more feminine in many ways and her hair was auburn instead of blond.

"Zero, my brother, good to see you, I see you brought Megaman with you so I could get the privilege of destroying him, how sweet of you." she said evilly.

"Violet, he is not our enemy." Zero said as she pulled out an energy whip that then became solid like a sword. Violet charged X and started striking him with her weapon that could bend like a whip and become solid like a sword. X kept moving and dodging her attacks while trying to avoid hurting her. X sighed knowing there was probably no other way around this. X readied the X-Buster and charged it to max. X fired the blast but Violet simply cut it in half.

"Nice try Megaman." Violet said unleashing another barrage of strikes all of which hit X. Zero stood watching the encounter between his best friend and newly discovered sister unsure of what to do. Violet struck again only this time X avoided the attack by dodging right and going all the way around to the back of Violet where he drop kicked her and sent her flying into a wall.

"A little unethical of my character but it works." X said feeling a bit weak. Violet got up and dusted herself off then charged X again in a blind rage without her weapon.

"Zero we have to do something." X said barely avoiding Violet's enraged strikes. Zero however was lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear him. X called on the Omega Armor and in a flash it appeared. X leaped high into the air and charged his twin busters to max. X landed behind Violet and let go the two giant plasma bullets. They hit Violet violently sending her through the nearest wall. X walked through the hole she made and saw her laying unconscious. X picked her up and carried her into the previous room and laid her on a table when Zero snapped out his daze.

"Good to have you back with us." X joked.

"We should take her back to HQ with us and get her reprogrammed, she could be a powerful ally." Zero said approaching his sister. He then applied a certain device on her arm that would keep her knocked out until it was removed. X and Zero then started to explore the room a little further.

"I think I found something." X called to his best friend. Zero walked over to a table where eight blue prints laid.

"The H-Hunters." Zero said surprised.

"Better copy these and take em with us." X said. Zero nodded and started to copy the blue prints. Zero finished just as the door opened behind them and in stepped a young rather beautiful woman.

"Who are you?" X questioned. The girl chuckled a little then looked at Violet.

"What a waste." she said changing her gaze to Zero.

"He asked you who you are." Zero said a little more demanding.

"I am Wenda Wily, great granddaughter of Albert Wily." she said. Zero just sneered as Wenda looked at Violet.

"My great grandfathers greatest creations, both of them a waste." Wenda said.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"He considered you a complete success Zero but yet look at you, you have befriended Megaman where as you were supposed to destroy him." Wenda said. She then looked at X with an intense glare.

"I guess he shouldn't have copied me from X then." Zero retorted.

"Oh well, my creations the H-Hunters will eliminate you, I would do it myself but I'd get so much more pleasure watching my greatest creations rip you a part. "Wenda said walking out. X and Zero looked at each other with curious stares.

"We'd better get back, we're in enough trouble as it is." X said. Zero walked over to Violet and picked her up and with a nod to X they teleported out.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

X and Zero with the still unconscious Violet appeared and walked over to Hydro.

"Good lord don't come up on me like that." Hydro said a little shaken.

"Hydro, we need you to take care of her." Zero said. Hydro looked at Violet curiously.

"She's my newly discovered sister, now can you please fix her." Zero said laying her down on the bed.

"Also, call Douglas and reprogram her, we could use her as a Hunter." X said with a little bit of self hatred as the two left.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Command Room_

X and Zero stood outside in silence for a moment.

"We'd better get this over with." X said. With only a half sigh the X started to open the door. Once inside the two saw Signas, Alia, and Axl waiting for them. Thethree of them had angry looks on their faces as well.

"Uh oh." X said.

"Yeah uh oh." Alia said with pure anger at her boyfriend.

"Where did the two of you go?" Signas asked calmly but with a look on his face that said he was angry as well.

"Zero and myself went on an unsanctioned investigation of ''s old Skull Fortress." X reported. Signas regarded X and Zero angrily for a moment.

"Did you discover anything?" Signas asked.

"Yes we did, we found out that it was Wiley's great granddaughter, Wenda Wily who made the H-Hunters." Zero said. Signas nodded then motioned for Zero to continue.

"We also discovered and copied their blue prints." Zero said.

"From the look on your faces you also found something else." Signas said. X and Zero looked at each other then back at Signas.

"We also found out that I have a sister named Violet." Zero said. This got a surprised look from Signas, Alia, and Axl.

"We knocked her out and brought her back to base for reprogramming." X said realizing Zero didn't want to say anything more.

"Why did you bring her back." Alia asked.

"She was totally bent on destroying me and we felt she would make a good addition to the Hunters forces." X replied.

"Very well then, I will allow her to join us after undergoing the virus test and getting a skill assessment." Signas said then looked over X and Zero again.

"I also have to punish you two for going on a mission without HQ consent." Signas said. The two Legendary Hunters nodded.

"For one month the two of you are assigned hard labor around the HQ as well as being co teachers for Violet's assessment." Signas said. That's when X and Zero's com's went off.

"It's Hydro, the reprogramming is complete." came Hydro's voice.

"You two are dismissed." Signas said. With that X, Zero, Axl, and Alia left the room.

"I can't believe you two left without me." Axl said feeling left out.

"Sorry Axl but we did it for a reason." X said.

"We didn't want you endangering your career as a Hunter like we did." Zero said.

"I know but it still woulda been cool to be there." Axl said. Alia fell back to walk beside X.

"Your a fool, you could have got killed out there with the H-Hunters looking for you guys so hard." Alia said grasping X's hand. The group arrived at the Med Facility and went in to see Violet who was sitting up on her bed like nothing had happened. She jumped up and ran to Zero and grabbed him in a hug.

"Zero, my brother, so good to finally meet you." Violet said. Zero kinda wiggled his way out of her grasp.

"It's good to finally meet you too Violet." Zero said unsure of what to do or say. Violet then looked over at X.

"So your Megaman X huh." Violet said giving X more than a friendly look which caught Alia's attention.

"Anyway Violet, until you get adjusted to things going on your going to be joining the Maverick Hunters with me." Zero said.

"Cool, Hydro and Douglas uploaded me with all sorts of history on the Reploid Wars and Sigma, todays world, about you guys, and about whats been recently going on." Violet looked over at Hydro and she just kinda smiled.

"I'd like to get to know you better Zero and I'd really like to get to know you better X, your kinda cute." Violet said with a giggle making X blush and making Alia a little upset.

"You gotta under go a virus test first thing, then there will be an assessment of your skills which me and X will be preparing you for." Zero said to his sister. This made Violet smile as she looked at X again making Alia even more furious.

"Anyway, get some rest until then." X said as him, Zero, and Axl left. Alia however stayed behind for a minute.

"Listen Violet, I would like to be friends with you but I saw the way you were looking at X and I want you to know one thing, he is mine, I hope you understand that." Alia said as calmly as she could before leaving herself.

"We'll see for how long." Violet said with a twisted smile.

Get Ready!(sorry for the bad X4 reference) but here is chapter 7 (thanks to Gardian X for the idea to fix a little plot in the story)Just like last time it still looks like X is going to be having some trouble here so stay tuned and we'll find out how X deals. I will have the next chapter out asap and get it up as quick as I can. Till Next Time R&R to your hearts content(teleports out).

Reviewers: Got a couple of new ones to add this time lets welcome shadowneko003 and Cor Strike FX to the list as well as the classics like Alia Light, Gardian X(thanks again for the idea)and Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess!


	8. X Virus

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman X or any related characters, never have, never will.

Chapter 8:X Virus **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X and Violet stood across from each other in the Training Room as Zero, Axl, Alia, and Signas stood in the View Room. The past month had been rough for X and Zero since they had to do various things from pulling double shifts to training Violet and doing some heavy lifting around the base. At least it had been quite the past month. For some reason the H-Hunters hadn't bothered them since their last encounter.

"Okay Violet, you will fight against X first and if you beat him we'll have a thirty minute intermission for you to rest, you will then fight Zero, this will determine your rank and unit placement Violet so I wanna see a good hard fight." Signas explained.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Violet, this is what we have been building for the past month." X said. Violet just smiled and charged X with what was now called the V-Blade. X jumped out of the way of what would have been a very devastating blow then turned and charged Violet while charging his X-Buster. As soon as he got in arms reach of her he took her by surprise by aiming his buster at her face and released the fully charged blast. Violet went flying across the room and went through a wall. X smiled for a minute thinking it was over only to have a long energy whip come flying from the debris of the room Violet just got knocked into and wrap around his neck. X could do nothing as it tightened up and started strangling him.

"Very good." X said, his voice constricted.

"Thank you." Violet said.

"Just one thing though." X said. That's when Violet heard something coming in from behind her and spun around only to have a missile hit her in the chest and knock her across the floor causing her to release her grip on her weapon which X quickly freed himself from. Violet shook her head a little and jumped up.

"How the?" Violet asked.

"Let's just say experience yields its rewards." X said.

"You're an ass X." Violet said. X started to charge her again but stopped abruptly when he started to feel angry with himself and with Violet. X looked around and noted that he also felt something he never wanted to feel. The urge to kill in cold blood and enjoy it. X fell to his knees with his hands clasped over his head.

"X are you okay?" Violet asked. X looked up and his eyes were blood red and his armor was starting to turn black.

"Oh I'm fine." X said with pure evil in voice.

"Zero, Axl, get in there now!" Signas ordered. Zero and Axl ran into the room with their weapons drawn and stood to face X.

"Whats wrong X?" Zero asked worried for his best friend.

"As I said foolish hunter, I'm perfectly fine, you three on the other hand not so much when I get done with you." X said his voice devoid of all emotion except pure hatred. X stood up and an ominous evil green energy glow enveloped his body and he readied the X-Buster. This was point X fell to his knees again like he was having an identity crises as his armor flashed from black to blue.

"X!" Zero yelled. X's armor returned to blue and he fell over. Zero and Axl looked at each other, both with a concerned look on thier face. Signas and Alia then walked into the room and Alia ran over to X with tears in her then quickly took off his helmet and started stroking his hair.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alia asked choking back a sob. At that moment Hydro appeared with a restraint cart and they attached X to it and hurried him off to the Med Unit.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

Several hours had passed since X's freak out and Zero and Axl stood outside of the Med Facilities main office while X under went serious repair and virus scans. Violet had went to her room after the incident and Alia was in with X.

"It was definitely signs of the Maverick Virus but it was different than both the Sigma and Zero strains." Zero said.

"He scared the heck out of me when he did that." Axl admitted.

"Me too, I've known X for too long and he has never been that angry or eager to kill or hurt someone." Zero said with a somber look on his 's when their coms went off.

"Zero and Axl report to the Command Chamber please." Signas said with a very serious tone in his voice. The two nodded and ran off to find out what was going on.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Command Chamber_

Zero looked around upon entering the Command Chamber.

"It's been so long since we've been here I almost forgot it existed." Zero said.

"What's going on Signas, is X going to be okay?" Axl asked getting right to the point.

"We're not sure yet, we do know however at this point that X has been corrupted with a virus that's a mixture of the Sigma and Zero Virus's, Since it's new and X is the carrier we have deemed it the X Virus." Signas explained.

"How strong is this new virus?" Zero asked.

"All we know at this point is that it has the Maverick turning potential of the Sigma Virus and the strength and hatred output of the Zero Virus." Signas said then rubbed the bridge of his nose in contemplation.

"So what do we do now, we really don't need this right now, we have enough trouble with the H-Hunters albeit we haven't seen them the past month." Zero said. That's when a loud reverberating ring came from the nearest control panel. Signas walked over and activated a com.

"This is Signas go ahead." he answered.

"Sir it's Hydro, Commander X has awaken." Hydro informed.

"Thank you Hydro." Signas said then deactivated the com. Zero and Axl looked at Signas and he nodded. With that the two Hunters rushed out.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

Zero and Axl walked into X's room who was awake with Alia asleep at his bed side holding his hand.

"Guys, what, what happened to me?" X asked.

"It must have just been fatigue old buddy, you just blacked out on us." Zero lied wanting to hide the truth from is best friend. X looked at Zero with a suspicious look on his face but then it went back to normal like he just let it go. Thats when Violet entered the room.

"Glad to see your awake X." Violet said a bit shakily.

"To be honest, I've felt much better." X then looked at Alia and walked over to wake her up.

"X!" she screamed as she jerked awake.

"It's okay Alia, why don't you go get some rest, we'll take care of X." Zero said. Alia nodded and looked over at the now awake X who smiled at her.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." X said. Alia walked over and kissed X and left the room.

"Anyway X, we're going to let you be for now and let you get some more rest, hate for you to be out of it if the H-Hunters attack." Zero said only half heartedly leaving the room with Axl and Violet.

"Anyways guys, I'm going to go get some rest I need it as well." Zero said leaving Axl and Violet to themselves.

"I hope to have a best friend someday." Violet said.

"Oh yeah." Axl said curiously.

"I've only known you guys for a short time but it's obvious those two would die for one another." Violet said as the two sat down.

"Same, I not only want a best friend but I want a best friend who's my Maverick Hunting partner like those two as well, they can accomplish so much when they work together." Axl said.

"Anyway Axl, I haven't really left the base since being brought here would you care to show me around town and some spots other than the headquarters?" Violet asked.

"Of course." Axl said as the two teleported out.

_Maverick Hunter Special Zero Unit Zero's Chamber_

Zero sat down at his computer looking at a picture of Iris.

"Could I bring myself to do it Iris, Could I kill my best friend if he turned like I killed you?" Zero  
pndered to himself while looking at the piccture. He just shook his head and sighed.

"What am I to do, I only ever seem destined to hurt those around me, who's next, Violet, Axl, why me, why must I be the one to do all of this, is this truly all I was meant to be, a killer." Zero said to the picture. He sighed again and sat back in his chair.

"I'm sorry Iris, if I could go back and do it all over again I would change everything so you could be here with me now instead of a picture and a memory." Zero said. With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep. This night he had a nightmare yet again only this time it was different...

Zero stood across a blank empty field.

"What's going on here?" Zero asked confused.

"Your here to have your question answered Zero." came Iris's voice as a spot of light appeared and she stood before him.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"You killed me in cold blood, your girlfriend, let's see if you can do it to your evil best friend." Iris said. She vanished and in her spot appeared X who teleported down in a column of fire which quickly dispersed. The armor he had was black and he had that evil green glow again and his eyes were blood red. X looked around and spotted Zero and started laughing maniaclly.

"Well if it isn't the Crimson Killer, how are you Zero, lovely place this is no?" X asked calmly but the pure evil still poured out of every word.

"What are you doing X?" Zero asked. X aimed his X-Buster and fired a giant beam of energy taking Zero off guard. The beam hit him and sent him flying across the room.

"This is what I am now old friend, I finally have the power to silence all of the fools who ever doubted me, I'm free of all the peace loving emotions that held me back and made me weak, I even killed off almost all ties to my former self." X gloated. Another light came on and laying on the floor dead and destroyed were Alia, Axl, and Violet.

"You're sick X, sicker than even Sigma." Zero said in pure disgust.

"Only one tie remains, after your gone my plan will come together." X said. Zero drew his Z-Saber and charged X. When he was close enough he sliced at X who seemingly disappeared.

"Face it Zero, I finally outmatch you in every way." X said reappearing behind him. X fired off another uncharged beam at Zero only this time Zero was ready and cut through the beam with his saber. Zero charged X again and started hitting him with countless strikes all of which didn't do any damage at all, they didn't even leave marks. That's when X fell to his knees and he returned to normal for a bit. X looked up at Zero pleadingly with tears in his eyes.

"Please Zero, for the sake of us all kill me, I can't take it anymore, I've done so many terrible things." X pleaded.

"No X, I, I, I can't." Zero said struggling with himself.

"Zero please, you're my best friend, you have to do this for me, remember what I said all of those years ago during the Repliforce uprising, if I go Maverick you have to take care of me." X said. Zero shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Zero." X said. Zero walked over to his best friend fighting with himself over what he should do.

Chapter 8 already. Things are really moving for me with this story. Anyway, I won't keep you too long so R&R like always no matter what you have to say I want to hear it.

Reviewers: Alia Light, Gardian X, Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess, Cor Strike FX, shadowneko003, and SacredOrder. Because of you guys so far everything has stayed in place and I hope to have you guys back with me for the long haul!


	9. New Partners

Disclaimer:You've guessed it, I still do not own Megaman X or any related characters they belong to Capcom, Violet and the H-Hunters however are all me mwahahaha!

Chapter 9:New Partners **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero was suddenly awakened by his com going off.

"Zero here." Zero answered sleepily.

"Zero we need you in the Command Chamber now." came Signas's voice. Zero just grumbled and got up. He walked toward the Command Chamber as he tried to forget the nightmare he had the night before.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Command Chamber_

When Zero entered the chamber he noticed that everyone was there. Violet, Signas, Alia, Axl, and even X who was obvious still a bit weak from yesterday's incident. Zero said nothing as he walked over to X.

"You sure your feeling okay enough to be here?" Zero asked.

"I'm sure." X replied as enthusiastically as he could.

"So whats going on?" Zero asked.

"We decided on Violet's rank and unit."Signas said.

"We figured you'd wanna be here for the announcement her being your sister and all." Alia said.

"We have deemed she start out a class b hunter and be placed in X's Seventeenth Unit with X and Axl." Signas said. That's when out of the corner of his eye Zero saw X start to swagger. X started to fall but Violet caught him before he hit the ground.

"Uh, sorry everyone, I don't know why I'm in such bad condition." X said regaining his own feet beneath him. Zero then noticed an angered look on Alia's face then noticed that X and Violet's faces were awfully close. X noticed the same thing apparently as Alia started to clear her throat and X moved away from Violet and toward Alia as quickly as he could. Alia then scooted close enough to X and wrapped her arm around his which got a sneer from Violet that only Zero noticed.

"You are now an official Maverick Hunter." Signas said handing her her Hunter ID.

"Thank you everyone." Violet said.

"Now to see what your capable of on the field, your first mission is at an old abandoned construction site where we have had some abnormal energy readings, since this is your first mission you are allowed to go with a partner of your choosing, of course though X isn't an option since he still hasn't recovered. Zero smiled thinking for certain it would be him since he was after all her brother.

"Then I'd like to go with Axl." Violet said. This surprised everyone including Axl himself.

"Why Axl?" Zero asked.

"I had him give me a tour of the city yesterday after X's incident and we really got along great and I feel we would make good partners as well." Violet said.

"Understood, Axl do you accept?" Signas asked.

"Of course I do, this is a chance for me to stand on my own with a partner of my own." Axl said excitedly.

"Very well you two, get to work." Signas said. With that Axl and Violet nodded and teleported out leaving X, Zero, Alia, and Signas.

"Zero I need to have a private word with you in my office." Signas said leading Zero out. Alia then looked over at her weak lover.

"How are you feeling?" Alia asked.

"Still a bit drained to be honest, I just wanna know why I blacked out like I did, it's not like me and I have had plenty of rest." X explained sitting down. He then looked Alia square in her eyes.

"I also don't believe that you guys are telling me the truth, all of you have been a bit too cautious and shaky around me." X said. Alia then walked over and stood in front of X and kneeled down to see him face to face. She didn't want to answer his question so she leaned in and gave him a kiss. X was surprised but accepted and returned the kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked when they broke apart.

"It's because I love you so much." Alia said with a giggle then got to thinking of the scene a few moments earlier that had transpired between him and Violet.

"X, tell me something, do you have any feelings romantic or otherwise toward Violet?" Alia asked. This got her a stern serious look from X, a look she never saw unless he was going into battle.

"Of course not Alia, your my one and only and don't you ever forget that." X said. Alia was kinda taken aback by his tone with her but was relieved at what he then noticed a shocked look on his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry Alia, I didn't mean to snap at you." X said in a sincere tone. He then weakly stood up and embraced Alia in a hug...

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Signas's Office_

"Zero, I'm starting to worry about X." Signas said.

""Why's that?" Zero asked.

"The change he went through was only brief but he don't remember it and it left him very very weak."Signas said. Zero nodded waiting for Signas to go on.

"I'm afraid if the change occurs again either A, he'll become a Maverick fully or B, when he comes out of the state it may destroy him especially if it happens again while he's still in this condition" Signas finished.

"So what do you say we do?" Zero asked.

"For now we just let him recover and go on like this never happened but keep him monitored and hope it was only a fluke." Signas replied.

"How about that anti virus the lab units administered?" Zero asked.

"It's only stilled the virus, it hasn't purged it from him like we hoped but it hasn't progressed either." Signas said. He then sighed and walked around to his desk and sat down.

"So many things could go wrong because of this." Signas said.

"Like?" Zero urged.

"Well if he finds out about it now who knows what he would do, if it takes over we have the most powerful Maverick we have ever dealt with in our careers, and last if he changes for only a brief time again and comes out of it as I said earlier it could very well destroy him." Signas explained.

"So all in all the most we can do is just wait and watch while hoping for the best." Zero said annoyed. Signas just sighed again and nodded...

_Abandoned Construction Site_

Axl and Violet appeared at the base of an unfinished building.

"Well it's definitely abandoned." Axl said.

"Yeah I think we established that earlier." Violet said. The duo started moving around looking for anything that looked new or recent that could be out of place. Axl started to drift in thought when Violet out of nowhere tugged on his arm.

"What?" Axl asked hurridely thinking they were in trouble.

"Look." Violet said pointing toward an unusual light at the top of a building.

"Shall we." Axl said starting to platform jump to the top of the building. Violet giggled a little in excitement and the two arrived. There they found a generator plugged into what appeared to be a missile.

"Oh yeah we hit the motherload here." Axl said.

"Who's there?" came an all too familiar voice that made Axl freeze in fear.

"What is it?" Violet asked after seeing Axl freeze. She turned around and looked at a rusted crane and saw Red Blade.

"Great now you guys come out of hiding." Axl said.

"Ah, Maverick Hunter Axl." Red Blade said. Red Blade jumped onto the platform that Axl and Violet was standing on . Axldrew his Twin Pistols and following Axl's lead Violet drew the V-Blade.

"Defective unit Violet, this is all to good, Gold Vallant will be pleased when I bring him your heads." Red Blade said drawing his giant energy sword. Red Blade charged Axl who opened fire on him. A few of the bullets hit dead on and slowed him some but Axl thought for certain he was going to get slaguhtered closed his eyes and prepared for the impact but Violet ran in and drop kicked Red Blade on the side knocking him off the building giving her and Axl some time to get a little better organized. Red Blade jumped back up to them a little annoyed and without warning he launched three giant energy waves from his sword which caught Axl and Violet dead on sending them toppling off the building to the ground. Red Blade jumped off the building toward Axl who was still trying to get up with his sword pointed down. Before impact though something wrapped around his throat and stopped him abruptly and he just hung there like some guy getting hung in an old western.

"Your so finished." Axl said getting out his Rocket Launcher. Axl took careful aim and fired three rockets at Red Blade all of which made impact.

"No, no, noooooooooooooooo!" Red Blade screamed out as he blew into pieces. Violet then retracted her blade and jumped down and walked to stand beside Axl.

"We actually did it." Axl said in triumph then turned around and gave Violet a quick friendly hug.

"Maybe we should deactivate this missile and report back." Violet said. Axl nodded in agreement and the duo teleported out with the missile...

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Grand Hall_

Axl and Violet appeared in the Grand Hall and was greeted by X, Zero, Alia, and Signas.

"Very nice work you two." Signas said.

"I agree, you two obviously make quit the team if you were able to defeat one of the H-Hunters." Zero said. Axl and Violet both smiled and blushed a little.

"Thank you brother." Violet said.

"We got your report and have stowed the missile you brought back in a safe warehouse so why don't the two of you take a break, you definitely earned it." Signas said leaving the group.

"By the way, I was wanting to discuss the missile that we found Red Blade working on with you guys." Axl said.

"I don't know what to think of it, some elaborate plot to throw us off maybe, who knows when it comes to Mavericks these days." Zero said.

"It's something thats definitely going to be looked into though just in case." X said sounding a little more like himself then turned to Axl.

"It was great working with you out there, I felt a real connection with you Axl." Violet said.

"Yeah me too, maybe someday we can give X and Zero a run for their money." Axl said.

"Yeah someday, maybe." Zero said. This got a little laugh out of everyone.

"Anyway you guys, the past couple of days have been a little rough on us all why don't we sit back and relax and take some time to enjoy some down time." Alia said.

"Good idea Alia, I could use some fresh air now that I think about it." X said.

"Good I'll go clear it with Signas." Alia said hurrying off.

"Now that all of that has been takin care of you wanna come with me for a bit X, I wanna talk with you about something." Violet said. This got a curious look out of X and an annoyed look from Zero. X just shrugged and walked away from Zero and Axl with her.

"I've come to love Violet to death but she is barking up the wrong tree if she ever thinks she has a chance with X." Zero said to Axl.

"Oh." Axl said curiously.

"Nevermind, let's hit up the training room while we wait for Alia to get our downtime cleared." Zero said walking off...

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Corridor H_

X and Violet walked in mostly silence for a little while before Violet decided to stop.

"What's this all about?" X asked.

"Us X, I want to be with you." Violet said bluntly.

"Violet, you know I'm with Alia and besides that, other than a friendship with you I feel nothing toward you in that way." X said.

"X, but I." Violet tried to say.

"Listen Violet, Alia is the woman I love and that will never change, I'm sorry." X said. Violet was a little crushed at X's statement but she smiled anyway.

"Just because you said this doesn't mean I'm going to give up on making you mine." Violet said slyly hurrying off. Alia had followed X and Violet curious as to what was going to happen and was greatly relieved at what X had said to Violet. So it was true she thought to herself, X really doesn't have any romantic feelings for her. She then thought of what Violet had said.

"Face it Violet, he's mine forever and always." Alia remarked to herself before walking away. X looked around curious at having thought he had heard something but just shrugged it off and headed back toward the Grand Hall.

And here it is, chapter 9, I told you guys that now that I am back I should be uploading chapters like crazy till the end, unless of course something happens I was almost asleep when I wrote this chapter so if it's too awful don't be too hard me and I I hope to have chapter 10 done here soon so until then R&R till you !

Reviewers:Gardian X, Alia Light, Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess, Cor Strike FX, shadowneko003, and SacredOrder!


	10. Break Time

Disclaimer: As you can already guess I do not own, I repeat do not own anything Megaman X related, it all belongs to Capcom. I do however own all of the Original Characters that appear in this story.

Chapter 10:Break Time **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Signas had finally given the okay for some downtime. X and Alia were in town on a date while Zero decided to catch up on some of his way past overdue paperwork. Axl was in his room just relaxing when he got a knock on his door.

"Come in." Axl said in a curious tone. The door opened and in stepped Violet. This surprised Axl even more.

"What brings you to my room?" Axl asked sitting up on his bed to make room for Violet to sit down.

"Wow your room is a really bad mess." Violet said sitting down beside Axl. Shortly after their first mission they had submitted a request to Signas to be full time partners like X and Zero were. They were waiting for an answer which could take a bit since he had to take it before a review committee.

"Gee thanks." Axl said a bit dejectedly.

"No, no, I can't really say much my room isn't much better." Violet said trying to lighten the mood.

"So this is an unexpected visit." Axl said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit." Violet said.

"Okay, you got anything in mind?" Axl asked.

"For now I just wanna talk to someone." Violet said.

"Okay, I can deal with that." Axl said.

"Remember how I mentioned that I hoped to have a best friend someday, well I just wanted to say Axl that I want that best friend to be you." Violet admitted.

"Really wow, that actually sounds kinda cool." Axl said. Violet just smiled at him.

"That sounds great Violet, let's be best friends then." Axl said.

"So, what exactly do best friends do together?" Violet asked.

"I don't really know, let's go ask Zero." Axl said.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Special Zero Unit Zero's Chamber_

Zero heard a knock at his door and was relieved to get away from the paper work for a minute.

"Come in." Zero said. Zero came out from behind his work desk as Axl and Violet entered.

"What can I do for you guys?" Zero asked.

"We came for advice brother." Violet said.

"What do you and X do when you guys have downtime?" Axl asked. This struck Zero as an odd question and he sat down.

"Hmm, let's see here, we either train or go out and have a night out on the town or just kick back and shoot the shit or talk about the past, you know, nothing serious just hang out and get into whatever trouble we can or can't get ourselves into, but basically do whatever you guys want to do as long as you have fun together." Zero explained as best he could. They found Zero's explanation a bit lacking but understood his point.

"Thanks brother." Violet said as her and Axl left Zero's chamber.

"Kids." Zero said shaking his head. He then sighed as he went back to his paperwork...

_Civitan Park_

"Hopefully this time no one attacks us." X said finally feeling one hundred percent again.

"Yeah hopefully." Alia said as she spread out a blanket across the ground. X sat down and admired Alia in her full human form. She was wearing a pink sundress with a floral pattern on it and she had her hair tied into a ponytail.

"You're so beautiful." X said at random causing Alia to blush. She sat down beside X and placed the basket in the middle of the blanket. X then out of nowhere pressed Alia back causing her to lay down on her back while X scooted beside her. They looked deep into each others eyes before they started making out like lustful teenagers. After several minutes they brok apart. Alia had a sly grin on her face.

"What re you planning?" X asked curiously. Without a word Alia turned him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She leaned down and lifted X's arms above his head and pinned them there. She then leaned in and started to make out with X again. This continued again for several moments till they both needed air.

"Well then" X said with a content grin on his face. Alia climbed off him and got into the basket. She pulled out two paper plates and two plastic cups. She pulled out a bottle of wine and poured them both a cup. She then pulled out various different sandwhiches and placed them on thier plates. The two of them ate in silence just enjoying the beautiful day and each others company. When they had finished thier food and and wine and cleaned up the area X qucikly tackled Alia to the ground and climbed ontop of her this time.

"No fair." Alia said with a shy giggle. With a smile X leaned in and started kissing his girlfriend. When they broke for air again X climbed off of Alia and just stared at her with a smile on his face. Alia sat up and just gazed into X's eyes. That's when X decided to check his watch.

"Crap, we're running late." X said.

"Oh no." Alia said getting up in a hurry and getting everything together.

"Let's hurry." X said.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Signas's Office_

Signas sat at his desk with Lifesaver sitting directly in front of him.

"So, how were X's reading this time?" Signas asked.

"Sadly there was a little progression this time, I fear the anti virus is starting to wear off." Lifesaver replied.

"Any luck on finding a better anti virus for this?" Signas asked.

"Unfortunately we haven't, all we can do now is wait and see what happens." Lifesaver said.

"Any idea on how or when this happened to him?" Signas asked.

"We don't know how, but, we have however estimated that the infection took place sometime around the time he and Zero went to Wily's old Skull Fortress." Lifesaver replied.

"Thank you Lifesaver as always for your time, let me know if you discover anything new or if anything happens." Signas said as Lifesaver left his office.

_Mega City Mall_

Axl and Violet walked around the mall in their human forms looking like typical run of the mill teenage mall rats. Axl wore a black t-shirt with flames going around it and black shorts of the same design. Violet wore a violet colored tube style top that ended just above her belly and a violet colored short skirt.

"So, what store should we go to first?" Axl asked looking around feeling uncomftrable wthout his armor on.

"Oh, I know, let's go to this one." Violet said pointing at the Spencer's Gift store. With a nod from Axl they headed toward the store. They browsed the store for a little with Axl finding all sorts of things that he liked in regards to human clothes. Violet did as well she was just upset that they didn't have it in the color she wanted. After browsing a little while longer they left Spencers. Axl with several bags of new human clothes in tow. Violet only found several posters that she liked that she had bought for her quarters in the Headquarters.

"So, wanna go get something to eat before we head back?" Axl asked.

:"Yes, that would be great." Violet said. The two headed for the food court where both Axl and Violet got something from a place called Chick-fil-a.

"So, what are some of your favorite music?" Axl asked.

:I, don't really know, I haven't really been awake long enough to really know." Violet said.

"Oh yeah, someday I am going to have you listen to the music i have compiled in my room till you figure out what you like." Axl said.

"That would be great." Violet said.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Command Chamber_

The Hunters aside from X and Alia all reassembled in the Command Chamber when they had finished their respective activities. After waiting for a good solid hour X and Alia finally showed up.

"You two are late." Signas said.

"Sorry sir, we were, umm, kinda occupied." X said.

"We see this." Zero said noticing X had lipstick all over his face. Zero showed this to X with a mirror and turning a shade of red that rivaled even Zero's armor in color he wiped it all off.

"Okay Hunters, from here on it's all business, now that X has fully recovered we can move on toward trying to figure out what the H-Hunters are actually up to, we studied the missile and reviewed the data sent to us from Axl and Violet after their last mission and found that the missile that Red Blade had been working on was in fact nuclear." Signas explained.

"Why would they need a nuke for is what I wanna know, they're Reploids for crying out loud, they can cause enough damage without one of those." X said.

"Just think though, that there could possible be more than that out there." Zero said.

"There could possibly be six more out there." Axl said.

"Which reminds me, Axl and Violet, the committee okayed your proposal to be full time partners." Signas said.

"We have decided to break you guys off into two units each exploring three possible locations, X and Zero will explore an old underwater lab, the volcano which Flame Stag used to reside in, and Point D again, Axl and Violet will check the area where the Eurasia Space Colony fell now named Area Zero, Repliforce's old Air Base, and Sigma's former North Pole Lair." Alia explained. Zero looked over at Alia curious as to why she was sending Axl and Violet to the R.A.B. instead of himself and X.

"Guys, could I have a moment with Alia and X please." Zero said. With curious stares from Axl, Violet, and Signas, the three left.

"What's going on Zero?" X asked.

"Why aren't you sending us to the R.A.B.?" Zero asked.

"Oh, I figured you'd catch that."Alia said. X then turned toward Alia out of curiosity as well.

"Well Zero, the Repliforce is strongly tied into your guy's past especially you Zero." Alia started. Zero winced at the words especially you.

"We were afraid that if you guys went there you may find something yous guys never wanted to find or see again." Alia said.

"Honestly Alia, you should send me and Zero to the R.A.B, we know it way better than Axl and Violet, and we would also be bettered prepared for anything that may be discovered." X said.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Alia asked. Zero just gave a gruff nod.

"Alright, I'll let them know, I'll send Axl and Violet to the Underwater Lab instead." Alia said. With another look at X and Zero Alia left the room.

"I take it you wanna go to the R.A.B. first." X said.

"Yup." Zero said in a lighter mood now.

"Then let's roll." X said. With a nod from Zero the duo teleported out.

And here is Chapter 10. Stay tuned for the next chapter cause things are definitely going to pick up then. R&R like always good or bad. Something I'd like to address real quick is I apologize for the bad spelling and grammer that appears, this is my first real attempt at a story and I'm trying my best to fix these mistakes so I ask you my reviewers and readers to help me in this endeavour by sending my emails that point out some of my mistakes and what I can do to help make them better in future chapters and stories.

Reviewers up to this point: Alia Light, Gardian X, Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess, Cor Strike FX, shadowneko003, and Sacred Order! Thanks to all of you.


	11. A Vision Of The Past

Disclaimer: Nope, sadly I will never own this great series, aside from the Original Characters contained within.

Chapter 11: A Vision of the Past **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X and Zero appeared at the old Repliforce Air Base.

"This is where it started to fall apart for me." Zero said looking at the abandoned facility.

"So many years have passed since then, what could possibly be left here." X wondered as the two started to advance.

"It would make a good hiding spot for an H-Hunter." Zero said.

"Maybe so but with the H-Hunters being as powerful as they are, you would think they wouldn't care about hiding." X said.

"Maybe Axl and Violet scared em when they defeated Red Blade." Zero said as the two scouted the area.

"This place is truly a ghost town, no sign of any sort of activity, yea, with Red Blade and Pink Seductress down their numbers are starting to wear thin." X said as the two held two different conversations at the same time.

"We got to keep in mind though there are still six left, each with a possible nuke, X, this place is starting to give me a creepy feeling." Zero said.

"You, a creepy feeling, when did you of all reploids start getting those?" X questioned.

"I don't know, just something about being here and it being vacant." Zero said as the two made their way into the main chamber.

"In a way it is kinda scary, I halfway expect to see a ghost." X said. The duo climbed up the ladder that led to the Maverick Shutter that led to a dark day in Zero's past.

"This is it old friend." Zero said, a bit of tension in his voice.

"No telling what's back here huh." X said prepping his buster. Zero drew his saber and they stepped through the shutter. As the two approached the second shutter Zero started feeling really nervous. They stepped through and to their surprise their warning signal didn't go off. They looked around at the scene where Zero and Colonel had fought so many years ago. The scars to the landscape and the debris from that fight still littered the room.

"Well, it's clear here." Zero said calming himself down.

"You'll think clear." came an all too familiar voice from somewhere. Something hit X and sent him sprawling across the ground.

"X!" Zero called out running toward his partner. When he thought he would reach X he ran into something. Zero looked around more annoyed than anything.

"Barrier." Zero muttered as he felt the invisible shield in front of him that separated him from X.

"X isn't needed for this, this is between me and you." came the familiar voice again.

"Show yourself!" Zero demanded. Without warning a shadow appeared above him and a figure landed in front of him. Zero's face turned from annoyed to total shock. Before him stood a familiar figure. She was in a black body suit with red armor designed to look like a leotard, red gloves, and red boots. Her brown hair was let down and reached down past her waist. She looked into Zero's eyes and smiled evilly.

"I, Iris?" Zero stammered.

"That's right Zero, it's me, and I'm going to kill you for what you did to me and my brother." Iris said drawing two beam daggers.

"How?" Zero questioned.

"That doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon enough." Iris said.

"Iris, what are you doing, this isn't you." X said having finally recovered to his feet.

"You stay out of this X." Iris growled. Iris ran toward Zero and landed two swift strikes to Zero's chest which pushed him back a little.

"Iris, I, I won't fight you again." Zero said refusing to draw the Z-Saber.

"Then die." Iris said almost gleefully as she charged Zero again. Zero side stepped not wanting to be hit again. Zero had realized something from her two attacks. She didn't hit very hard but she was really fast with her blows which more than made up for it. Iris quickly turned and charged Zero again.

"What is wrong with you?" Zero demanded barely avoiding Iris's attack.

"My eyes were opened Zero, I see you for what you truly are, a monster, you killed me, you killed my brother, how could you do that to the woman you supposedly loved?" Iris demanded.

"I didn't want to do it Iris, Colonel, he left me with no choice, it was my duty as a Maverick Hunter." Zero replied. Iris stopped trying to attack this time and just glared at Zero.

"Your duty, Zero, it was you and X who labeled the Repliforce as Mavericks, you wanted to kill them, you saw us a threat." Iris said. All of the words stung Zero, he didn't know why though, if said by anyone else he would just shrug it off but coming from Iris, the woman he loved, the woman he thought he had killed it cut him deep.

"No, we wanted to clear Repliforce, they were blamed for letting Sky Lagoon fall, we wanted to prove them innocent but Colonel's pride got in the way, this could have all been avoided if he had listened to reason one time." Zero said.

"Oh, so it's all his fault, you're Zero the blameless." Iris said with pure hate in her tone.

"I never said I was blameless, all of us made mistakes in that war, mistakes we wish we could undo, it was because of Sigma, he duped us all, me, X, you, Colonel, General, it was all a part of his sick game." Zero said.

"Sigma, yes, it was him who opened my eyes, it was him who rebuilt me, he rebuilt me, gave me power, the power to exact my revenge." Iris said.

"The virus." X chimed in.

"Yes, the Maverick Virus, after Sigma brought me back I trained and trained waiting for the day when I could kill you, and now that day is here." Iris said, almost euphorically. Zero was now shaking as he drew his Z-Saber.

"Please Iris, I don't want to kill you again, come back to the base with us, let us help you." Zero said.

"It's too late for that." Iris said. Iris ran at Zero again ready to strike. Zero parried one dagger but took a deep slice from her other across the chest again. Zero just shook it off and charged Iris. Iris brought her daggers up to block Zero's strike but Zero's blow was too strong and he broke through her daggers and cut her deep across the chest at an angle. She stumbled backwards a little but quickly regained her composure as if she had never been hit.

"Is there really no other way?" Zero asked hoping. Iris just shook her head as she took her battle stance again.

"Very well." Zero said, a small hint of sadness in his voice that only X noticed.

"That is enough!" X roared as his armor flashed to black for a brief second. X walked up to where the barrier was and walked right through it like it was never even there.

"I can't sit back and watch you two tear each other apart." X said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Stay, out, of, this." Iris threatened with a low growl in her tone. X walked to the middle of the field between Zero and Iris. His armor flashed black again briefly as Iris rushed X.

"If you want to die so badly then I can easily make arrangements." Iris said charging him. Iris went to strike X only for him to catch her arm. An odd reaction occurred as X and Iris became covered in an aura of various colors. Then an explosion occurred sending the two sprawling across the ground. Zero ran to Iris first to check on her first. She was out cold but still breathing. Zero then went to check on X who was sitting up much to Zero's surprise.

"X?" Zero questioned curiously.

"What happened?" X asked getting to his feet. This confused Zero further.

"You mean, you don't know what just happened?" Zero asked.

"No, I just remember being caught behind a barrier then the next thing I know I have to pull myself up off the ground again." X replied. This only served to concern Zero as the duo walked over to Iris.

Well, here it is at long long last. Chapter 11 is up and ready to be read and reviewed. All I ask is that you be gentle. I have been gone for a long time due to a lot fo real life issues and im really out of practice and at the time of this writing I was running on 0 hours of sleep. So if there are too many mistakes just point them out to me and ill work as hard as I can to correct them. As always R&R no matter if it's good or bad I just want to see them. I would like to regain the support of my old reviewers and gain some new fans to this story now that it's back. Anyway, till next time my faithful readers!

Reviewers:Alia Light, Gardian X, Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess, Cor Strike FX, shadowneko003, and Sacred Order


	12. Fight at the Colony

Disclaimer: Nope nope, do own, all belongs to Capcom aside from my Original Characters

Chapter 12: Fight at the Colony **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axl and Violet appeared in the wasteland that was now named Area Zero.

"Wow, when Eurasia fell who would have thought the devastation it caused." Axl said looking around horror struck.

"From what Hydro uploaded into my systems this incident occured during the fifth Maverick Uprising." Violet said as the duo started advancing to the fallen colony.

"There are some things X and Zero never discuss and this is one of them, I've asked them time and again about this incident but they never tell me anything." Axl said drawing his Twin Pistols.

"Why choose a place such as this to hide though, it's so desolate and depressing." Violet said drawing the V-Blade. The two entered the hollowed out ruins of the fallen space colony looking for any clues of recent activity.

"Let's split up, this is a huge colony, we'll check in with each other every ten minutes." Axl said. With a cocky grin he ran off.

"Axl, wait!" Violet called out shakily but to no avail. Violet looked around sort of scared. She hadn't been alone since her activation and as much as she hated to admit it, she was scared to be alone in such a big place. With a deep breath Violet slowly started advancing toward a room with a door still surprisingly still intact. Violet slowly pushed the door open and stepped in. When she saw the room was clear she took another deep breath and calmed down. It was apparently a living quarter for one of the crew before it fell.

"X and Zero from what the info I was given tried so hard to stop this tragedy but failed, no wonder they don't like to discuss it." Violet mused to herself walking to the center of the room. She went to contact Axl when something burst through the wall and hit her with a hard left hook sending her flying through a wall.

"Maverick Hunter, you will meet your doom here." Green Boxer said jumping around like he was on an everlasting sugar rush. Violet jumped to her feet and quickly retrieved her weapon.

"You wanna go, then let's rumble." Violet said charging Green Boxer. Green Boxer side stepped around her and caught her in the stomach with a hard straight punch winding her. He then spun around and hit her in the back of the head with a fast left punch knocking her to the ground.

"Too easy." Green Boxer said. Violet weakly reached her hand out and activated her com.

"Axl." was all she could manage before Green Boxer jerked her up by her hair. Green Boxer brought his arm back and his right hand started glowing green.

"Farewell." Green Boxer said. Before he could connect with his punch something exploded into his back causing him to drop Violet and sent him flying through another wall. Violet slowly got back to her feet and saw Axl standing in the door way with his Rocket Launcher smiling his always cocky grin. Violet didn't know why but she ran at Axl and grabbed him into a hug causing him to blush madly.

"I, I thought he was going to kill me." Violet said on the verge of crying.

"It's all right, even the best of us get jumped, it happens." Axl said trying to comfort her.

"Maverick Hunter Axl, your termination is at hand." Green Boxer said reentering the room. Axl pulled himself free from Violet and stood in front of her.

"Is this how you handle things Boxer, by jumping people, that's low, let's see how you manage in a fair fight." Axl taunted. Axl put away his Rocket Launcher and drew his Twin Pistols. Green Boxer ran toward Axl and Axl opened fire. Green Boxer ran into a hail of bullets slowing him down. Axl ran at Green Boxer and landed a drop kick to him which sent him sprawling across the floor. Green Boxer quickly recovered to his feet and sneered at Axl.

"Tell me, why did Red Blade have a nuke, what are you freaks planning?" Axl asked.

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know." Green Boxer said running at Axl again this time with more speed. Axl didn't have time to prepare and was hit with a hard uppercut which knocked him to the ground. Green Boxer advanced on the fallen Axl as his fist started to glow green again. He leaned over and started to bring his fist down with such force it would have crushed Axl's head but something caught his foot and caused him to do a flip and hit the ground landing on Axl.

"Thanks Violet." Axl said a bit winded as he quickly got to his feet. Axl then backed up a little and ran at the fallen Green Boxer and kicked him in the side with such force it sent him flying through the air and through another wall which collapsed ontop of him.

"We end this now." Axl said approaching the debris. Axl was taken by surprise as Green Boxer with a glowing fist burst from the debris and hit Axl with an uppercut that knocked him through a window.

"Axl!" Violet cried out. Violet now enraged turned to the wounded Green Boxer.

"You monster." Violet said shaking as tears filled her eyes. She then charged Green Boxer and thrust the V-Blade through his chest. She then forced it straight down practically cutting him in half.

"H, how is, is this possible, we, are the superior reploids." Green Boxer said before he exploded into pieces. Without regret Violet put away her weapon and ran and jumped out the window to try and find Axl hoping he was okay.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

Zero appeared in the middle of the Med Facility with a still unconscious Iris in his arms. Hydro turned to look at the Crimson Hunter and quickly rushed to him when she saw him holding someone.

"Zero, with as many people as you and X seem to bring back with you I swear, who is this?" Hydro asked taking Iris from Zero and laying her on a bed.

"This is Iris." Zero said obviously distracted. Hydro's eyes got big as she observed the unconscious girl. She had heard many times of Iris and what she meant to Zero and the tradgedy that befell them.

"How?" Hydro asked as she carted the bed into one of the empty ICU rooms.

"I'm not really sure, we encountered her at the Old Repliforce Airbase while on a mission, she mentioned something about Sigma brought her back and infused her with the virus." Zero replied. Hydro quickly hooked up machines to Iris to monitor her vitals.

"It'll be okay Zero, I will personally make sure she makes a full recovery." Hydro said.

"Thank you Hydro, I need to report to Signas over an urgent matter." Zero said. turning to leave.

"Zero, where is X at anyway?" Hydro asked before he left the room.

"He moved on ahead to our next assignment while I brought her back her." Zero said leaving the room. Hydro turned to the machine that ran the scan for the Maverick Virus and became confused because Zero had just told her that Sigma had infected her but yet the scanner was finding no traces of the virus.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Command Room_

Zero stood before Signas, Alia, and Lifesaver as he explained to them what happend at the airbase. The most important being X's little freak out and what happened to them when X made contact with Iris.

"This is starting to get out of hand, we can no longer let X out in the field, Zero, why didn't you have him return here with you?" Signas asked.

"Well, I sent him on ahead to our next location while I brought Iris back here." Zero replied.

"As Signas said, it's to dangerous to have him out on the field, Alia, contact X and have him return to base immediately." Lifesaver said. Alia, who was now really concerned about X did as Lifesaver said wanting him to return to base as well so she would know personally that he was safe. Alia tried several times to contact him but had no luck.

"Sir, I'm not able to reach him, I fear something may be wrong." Alia said.

"Shit, I never should have sent him alone." Zero said quickly teleporting away. After Zero left Alia collapsed to her knees and started crying fearing something terrible.

Well, here is Chapter 12 ladies and gentlemen. I know it's not one of my best chapters to date, I can only hope you my fans like it. Not really much to say here right now besides R&R to your hearts content. Dosen't matter if it's good, bad, or ugly I just want to hear what you think. Anyway, till next time, PEACE!

Reviewers: Alia Light, Gardian X, Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess, Cor Strike FX, shadowneko003, and Sacred Order.


	13. Falling Apart

Disclaimer: Gee this get's old fast. Anyway I do not own Megaman X or anything related, Capcom does. I do however own the Original Characters.

Chapter 13: Falling Apart **(Chapter Revision Complete)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Signas walked over to the distraught Alia and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"He will be okay Alia, Zero will find him and bring him back safely." Signas said gently. Alia looked up at him with tears still streaming down her face.

"You heard Zero's report, what if, what if he fully turns and we can never get him back, what if we have to, to." Alia said unable to finish her sentence.

"It will not come to that Alia, I swear that to you, I will find a way to save X." Lifesaver said. Alia slowly got to her feet and looked at Signas.

"Sir, with your permission." Alia started.

"Go ahead Alia, take the rest of the day off, this has to be hard on you, we will keep you informed as we receive information from Zero." Signas interjected. Alia gave a thank you nod and left the Command Room and went to her quarters. She sat on her bed and began to cry again...

Active Volcano (Flame Stags Former Base)

Zero looked around the location where he landed. For a place with so much Maverick activity it was unusually vacant.

"Maybe X has already cleared this area." Zero said to himself. He pulled out his Z-Saber and started to move forward. He quickly made his way through the ancient volcano base and met no resistance. He started to get the bad feeling he had back at the Old Repliforce Airbase. He made it to the point where the lava shot upwards and out of the volcano. With a deep breath he jumped up and started quickly wall jumping to avoid the quickly rising lava flow. He exploded from the exit just moments before the lava did and looked around. It was here where he got concerned. There was slash marks and giant scorch marks along the rock wall with pieces of blue armor littering the ground.

"X." Zero stated kneeling down and picking up a piece of the armor. With a stern and angry look he rose and quickly moved toward the Maverick Shutter. When he arrived at the first one instead of simply going through it he broke through it totally destroying the door with his saber. He ran at the second shutter and broke through it as well. When he touched down he saw a sight that horrified him. X was on the ground unconscious with most of his armor totally missing.

"X!" Zero called out running to his fallen best friend. He kneeled down and noticed something. Not far from X layed the body of another reploid. Zero walked over and examined it closely. It was the body of Black Sniper. Surprisingly he was barely alive.

"What happened?" Zero demanded fiercely.

"Th, that monster, I jumped him, took him by force, drug him back here, that's when he changed, it was awful, his power, I was no match, and those eye." Black Sniper said weakly like a scared little girl. Zero just got up and left Black Sniper where he laid to finish dying. He walked back over to X who started to move again.

"X?" Zero questioned. That's when X's armor started to flash between black and blue. After a couple of moments it turned solid black and the green aura appeared. X got to his feet seemingly unfased by his damage. His eyes glowed a murderous red.

"Well well, Legendary Hunter Zero, come to die at my hands like that pitiful fool have you?" X asked.

"No, I am here to save the real X and erradicate you." Zero said with a sneer.

"Then come, show me what you can do." X taunted. Zero pulled his Z-Saber and charged X. As Zero got closer X just smirked at him. When Zero was within five feet X simply waved his hand and a giant wave of pure purple energy crashed into Zero. The Wave tore through Zero like millions of daggers all at once as it slammed him into a wall full force. When the wave vanished Zero simply collapsed to the ground.

"Useless." X said. Zero weakly and slowly staggered to his feet.

"I'll tell you what, just because I am such a nice guy I will let you live this time, cross me again however and you will not walk away again and I will personally ensure that you can never come back." X taunted then vanished in a pillar of fire. Zero leaned back against the wall and just slid down it to a sitting position where he activated his com.

"Zero to Maverick Hunter Headquarters, come in, over." Zero said into it.

"Commander Signas here, go ahead Zero." came Signas's voice from the now open channel.

"Situation is now critical, X has become corrupt." Zero said with his eyes closed in disbelief.

Area Zero

Violet jumped out of the window Axl got knocked out of and landed gingerly on the barren land. She looked around seeking any sort of sign that Axl was around but saw nothing.

"Axl!" Violet called out. All she got in response was an echo of her own her voice. She started slowly moving forward in search of her partner. She moved in the same direction for well over an hour and still found no sign of Axl. Getting worried she picked up the pace and opened a local scan for any vital signs from anything. the results came back negative.

"Axl!" Violet screamed out again this time in despair though. When she didn't get an answer back she decided to return to base and turn in her report. With a sigh and final look around the barren zone Violet teleported away.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Command Room_

Violet appeared in the Command Room and found it unusually vacant with the exception of Signas and Lifesaver.

"Violet, good, you're back, where is Axl?" Signas asked. Violet took a deep breath and gave her report to Signas. When Violet finished Signas looked like he was about to pass out and slowly sat down in his chair. That's when Zero appeared in the room as well.

"Brother!" Violet called out cheerfully and ran over and glomped him in a hug. Signas looked up and took a deep breath.

"Things have now gone from bad to worse, we stand in a critical situation, X has become fully corrupt and Axl is now M.I.A., question is, where do we go from here?" Signas said.

"Wait, Axl is now missing too?" Zero questioned looking at Violet. Sheepishly Violet relayed what happened to her brother.

"We have too many priorities, X is now our enemy and too big a threat to just leave him be, we still have the remaining H-Hunters, and now we have to find out what has happened to Axl, too many things with half our forces gone." Zero said.

"Things do indeed look grim but I think we can manage to get through this." Violet said.

"Tell me Hunters, what do we make priority one?" Signas asked.

"First we have to find Axl, we are going to need him if we are to confront X, second we deal with the remaining H-Hunters, we don't need them distracting us with priority three which is locate and either eliminate or save X." Zero said.

"We have to inform Alia of what has happened Sir." Lifesaver said. Signas sighed and gave a nod.

"I'll do it." Zero volunteered much to everyone's surprise. Without another word he headed for the exit quickly followed by Violet.

"I am going with you, X is part of us and so is Alia, sure Alia and I have our, ummm, issues but we are a family still." Violet said. Zero just looked at her and gave her a gruff nod. With that the two left the Command Room.

I know I know, I keep coming and going but nonetheless here it is, chapter 13, R&R no matter if it's good or bad, any is welcome, I take all forms of criticism because it can only help to push me to be a better author and bring you better quality stories. I would like to once again extend invitation for my original supporters to return and immerse themselves in my story and offer an invitation to new people. Anyway, I will once again try to update as quickly as I can, till then my loyal fans, PEACE!

Reviewers:Alia Light, Gardian X, Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess, Cor Strike FX, shadowneko003, and Sacred Order


	14. Connections

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman X or anything related, I only own the original characters that appear in this story.

Chapter 14:Connections

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero and Violet made their toward Alia's room.

"Zero, why did you volunteer to do this?" Violet asked.

"Because, X is my best friend, he would have wanted me to be the one to tell her." Zero replied. Violet fell silent after that as her thoughts drifted to Axl wondering where he could be. Violet let out a sigh which caught Zero's attention.

"What's the matter?" Zero asked.

"I just, I am worried about Axl, I should have been able to find some trace of him, I feel like such a failure." Violet said.

"Don't ever think like that Violet, if you start to doubt yourself now you won't make it very far as a Hunter and Axl needs someone he can count on, not someone that feels sorry for them self, besides, Axl has proven himself time and again to be a capable Hunter." Zero said trying to encourage Violet and make her feel better. Violet however still didn't feel any better. They finally reached Alia's room and Zero knocked.

"Who is it?" came Alia's voice obviously straining back tears.

"It's Zero." Zero replied. A moment later Alia's door flew open, most likely she hoped Zero had good news regarding X. Zero took a deep breath, he hated to do it like this but he was going to break it to her straight.

"Alia, I am sorry, X has become corrupt." Zero said. Zero looked into Alia's eyes and he swore he literally saw her artificial heart break right there on the spot. Alia looked down at the ground then collapsed to her knees and broke out crying in pure anguish and heart break. Violet got on her knees with Alia and embraced her in a tight hug with Alia's face buried in her chest so she could cry.

"Take care of her sis." Zero said walking off. Zero walked outside into the HQ's Court Yard and looked around. There was so much going wrong for them. X was now Maverick, Axl was missing, and there were still some H-Hunters left. With a final glance he decided to head to the Med Facility.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Med Facility_

Zero walked over to Hydro who was filling out some paper work.

"Hydro." Zero said making the poor chief medic jump.

"For crying out loud Zero, what have I told you guys about that." Hydro said.

"How is Iris, is she awake?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, she is, she has been wondering about where you have been." Hydro said. With a nod Zero walked off and headed toward Iris's room. Iris was sitting on her bed brushing her hair.

"Iris?" Zero questioned cautiously. Iris looked up and when she saw Zero her eyes lit up.

"Zero!" Iris yelled running up to Zero and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Are you, okay?" Zero asked.

"Yes, I am now thanks to you and X, I can't believe I was ever a pawn to Sigma after what he did the Maverick Hunters and Repliforce." Iris said.

"What happened out there Iris, why were you suddenly cured of the virus when you and X made contact?" Zero asked.

"I, don't really know, when X caught my arm it felt like the virus literally drained from and into X." Iris said. This only concerned Zero. If Corrupt X could drain virus strands from others then that only means he could become more powerful. Iris noticed Zero's concerned face and embraced him again.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"It's X, he has fallen corrupt to a new strand of the Maverick Virus, it is a combination of the Sigma and Zero strands which we refer to as the X Virus." Zero explained.

"Oh Zero, I am so sorry." Iris said wishing there was something she could do.

"I regain one person I care about deeply only to lose another." Zero said bitterly.

"Zero, listen to me, it has been a very long time since I have seen you but you were strong back then and I am sure you're strong now, I think you will be able to save X." Iris said. Zero himself however, wasn't so sure.

"Are you clear to leave?" Zero asked.

"Hmm, yeah, I would guess so." Iris said.

"Then let's go for a walk, I need to take my mind off things." Zero said...

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Living Quarters_

Alia sat on her bed a little calmer now while Violet still embraced her for comfort stroking her hair. When Alia finally calmed down all the way she became confused as to why Violet was comforting her.

"Violet, why, after all of the harsh things that were said?" Alia inquired.

"Well Alia, I finally realized I would never be able to separate you from X so I decided to give up on him, also, there is someone else I have my eyes set on and I know he is single, and the last thing is, I learned this from the time I have seen all of you, X, Brother, Axl, you, Signas, Hydro, no matter what happens you guys are all a family and well, I am a part of this family now, at least, I hope I am." Violet said.

"Yes Violet, you are a part of this family now, so now tell me, who do you have a crush on?" Alia asked. Violet smiled knowing she did a good job at making Alia feel better and taking her mind off X but she also blushed at Alia's question.

"I really don't wanna." Violet started shyly.

"Oh come on, you can tell me, I will keep it a secret, we girls gotta stick together after all." Alia interjected.

"It's Axl, I don't know why but he is just so appealing." Violet said. Alia just smiled at the young Reploid.

"Speaking of, how is Axl?" Alia asked.

"He is missing, we encountered an H-Hunter at Area Zero and Axl was knocked through one of the colony's windows and just disappeared without a trace." Violet said sadly.

"It really isn't going well is it?" Alia asked.

"Not at all, poor Zero, I think all of this is finally starting to get to him." Violet said...

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Observation Deck_

Zero and Iris stood near the railing on the outside of the observation deck. This was one of X's favorite areas to go when he was upset or needed time to think something through and now Zero understood why, the view of the sunset was absolutely beautiful. In the back drop shadowed out was the Enigma Particle Beam Cannon which hadn't been used since the Eurasia incident.

"Zero, I wanted to say that I am sorry, if I hadn't let Sigma take control of me then maybe none of this would have happened." Iris said apologetically.

"You have no reason to be sorry Iris, it was my fault you were even like this to begin with, had I not fought against you for the sake of duty then." Zero said trailing off.

"As you mentioned at the Repliforce Airbase Zero, we were all duped, Maverick Hunters and Repliforce, everyone is guilty in that war." Iris said moving closer to Zero.

"I just wish I knew what to do here, two of our top Hunters are gone, Axl has simply vanished and X is Maverick now, I just don't know what I am going to do when we finally have to face him, will I be able to fight him, to kill him if it comes down it." Zero said.

"It will be okay Zero, I am sure you will do what is right." Iris said getting the courage to take Zero's hand into hers.

"Back during the Repliforce war, X wanted me to make him one promise, he wanted me to promise him that if he ever became Maverick that I would take care of him, I ignored it thinking he was just thinking crazy, but yet, here I am now faced with the very situation I never thought possible so many years ago." Zero said. Iris let Zero's hand go and turned him around to face her. Zero looked into Iris's eyes and there was a sight in Zero's eyes that Iris had never seen before. Zero had tears flowing from his eyes and down his cheek. Iris took her gloved hand and wiped Zero's tears away and pulled Zero down to her and kissed him passionately.

Here it is for all of my faithful followers chapter number 14 is now up and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried to give it a feeling of tenderness, not sure how well I did though. As always R&R good or bad I do not care, till Chapter 15 my peeps, PEACE!

P.S.: I am also now working on another story when I hit writers block with this that is a Megaman X AU story called Jowy and Star's Tale give it a read and le tme know what you think of the set up of it.

Reviewers:Alia Light, Gardian X, Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess, Cor Strike FX, shadowneko003, and Sacred Order


	15. X vs Zero

Disclaimer: I do not won Megaman X or anything else trademarked in relation to the Megaman X series. All I own here are my Original Characters.

Chapter 15:X vs Zero Round One

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hunter HQ warning alarm went off.

"All available Hunters report to the Command Room." Signas's voice rang out over the loudspeaker.

"Get somewhere safe Iris." Zero said. Iris shook her head defiantly.

"No, after what I have seen and done, I am going to fight with you from now on Zero." Iris said. Zero saw the determination in her eyes and knew she wasn't going to be deterred from this. With a light hearted chuckle Zero grinned at her.

"Very well, let's get moving." Zero said...

Maverick Hunter Headquarters Living Quarters

"I wonder what's going on?" Alia inquired.

"I dunno, I better get going, don't wanna upset the Commander." Violet said.

""You mean we had better get going." Alia said.

"But Alia, isn't it still too soon?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, it is, I can't sit around here and mope though, that will never get me anywhere." Alia said. With a nod from Violet the Hunter and Navigator left Alia's room.

Maverick Hunter Headquarters Command Room

Zero, Iris, Violet, and Alia had all assembled in the Command Room as Signas paced back and forth.

"What's going on?" Zero asked.

"We have an unknown Maverick trying to break into the base, whoever it is is good, we can't identify him and we can't locate him." Signas said.

"That's because I wanted to see all of my friends again and I wanted it to be surprise." came a voice filled with nothing but rage, anger, and hate. A wall exploded on the far side of the room and in walked the vile creature Corrupt X. Being carried by one arm like luggage was the dismantled form of White Runner of the H-Hunters. Corrupt X slung him into the middle of the room.

"Figured I would give you Hunters a little hand." Corrupt X said with such an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Oh my, X." Iris said horrified, both of her hands clamped over her mouth with a look on her face of total shock. Corrupt X looked over at Iris and chuckled slightly.

"Thank you for your virus, the increase in energy was, shall we say, exhilarating." Corrupt X taunted. Alia at this point was on her knees totally broke down.

"X, why, why are you doing this?" Alia screamed at him in pure anguish.

"Why, ha ha, I will tell you why, I am liberated now, I am free, I now have the power to do what I should have done a long time ago." Corrupt X said. Then he walked over to the distraught Alia and much to the Hunters surprise his face softened up a bit.

"Join me Alia, together we can finally create a utopia, with this power, I can create anything I desire, or anything that you desire for that matter." Corrupt X said lightly. Alia simply glanced up at him. Zero glared at her fiercely afraid she may take his offer.

"Come to me my love, please." Corrupt X pleaded. That's when something dawned on Zero, his love and feelings for Alia had remained intact.

"No X, please, look what you are doing, the people you are hurting, look at what you're doing to me." Alia said as tears escaped her eyes. That's when the unexpected happened. Corrupt X's face become gentle again and his armor flashed to blue but it was only for a brief second. In that second though Zero had seen the hurt and guilt on X's face and knew the pain he must be going through. Even with the X-Virus X had still retained part of his original programming. He was essentially a prisoner within his own body pleading to be saved.

"Fine then, if you desire it you will be destroyed as well." Corrupt X said with all of his rage, anger, and hatred returned in full now as he raised the X-Buster to Alia. In a flash Zero drew his Z-Saber and charged Corrupt X. Corrupt X saw him coming just seconds before Zero was on him. Zero knowing he wouldn't have a chance to strike Corrupt X tackled him sending them sprawling into the hallway outside. Corrupt X with a vicious kick hit Zero in the chest knocking him off of him. Corrupt X and Zero got to their feet.

"I warned you Zero, stand in my way again and you would not walk away." Corrupt X said tersely. Zero charged Corrupt X and with a swift and fluid motion Corrupt X grabbed Zero by his arm and flung him through a window. With a grin Corrupt X followed suit...

_Mega City Downtown_

The battle between Corrupt X and Zero had spilled into the Downtown streets of Mega City where people were running in terror as the Reploids caused damage to whatever nearby building happened to be in the way. Zero ran at Corrupt X and hit him with his saber with such force it sent him through one wall of a Cinaplex and out the other. Corrupt X quickly returned to his feet and aimed his X-Buster. Without even charging X fired a blast that was one straight giant beam instead of the giant plasma sphere it used to be. The blast tore through Cinaplex and it erupted into flames that quickly engulfed the building. Zero tried to avoid the beam but didn't move fast enough and was hit square in the chest with it. He was flung into a nearby home with such force it collapsed on top of him. Corrupt X walked over to the collapsed building and smiled even more evilly.

"Come on Zero, even I know it can't be that easy." Corrupt X said. He waited for a moment and got no response.

"Have it your way." Corrupt X said. Corrupt X started aiming his buster at various different buildings and opened fire on them catching them ablaze. Zero had finally regained his senses and pulled himself out from beneath the rubble that had swallowed him. By this time though half of Downtown was on fire. Zero looked around at the damage horror struck.

"Damn you X!" Zero roared out in rage. Corrupt X casually turned around like he was taking a leisurely stroll instead of being in the middle of being in an intense fight. Zero charged toward X again but instead of attacking him Zero dashed right past the now confused Maverick and wall ran up a burning five story building. Corrupt X followed suit wondering what Zero had up his sleeve...

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Command Room_

The Hunters who had remained at the base watched the giant view screen where the news was reporting the battle and devastation caused by Corrupt X and Zero.

"I, I really can't believe this happening, this can't be real." Alia said in shock at having seen her boyfriend doing all of the things he was doing.

"Alia, I just thought of something, if we can somehow save X, do you think he would want to be alive after causing all of this, I have known X for a long time now as well as Zero and X is a kindred spirit, something like this is bound to be bad for someone with his psyche." Iris said.

"What do you mean?" Alia asked curious.

"I mean that after all of this X will most likely want to be killed in combat by Zero rather than let himself be freed, and even if we did free him he would never be the same." Iris said. This shook Alia to her very core because she knew Iris was right. Alia didn't break down this time, she was now past all of her tears. X now needed her to be strong. If he wanted it or not she was going to save the Reploid she loved and be there for him in the time it would take him to recover from the things he had done while under the virus influence.

"I will save him, no matter what." Alia said. Iris just grinned at the love sick Navigator...

Mega City Downtown

Corrupt X and Zero now stood on the roof of the building had scaled and glared at each other not moving.

"Why are you doing this?" Zero demanded.

"As I said, I am the part of X that he always feared, the dark side of him that just wants to see all things perish so he can rebuild the world in his image." Corrupt X said.

"You're lying, X has never and never would want anything like that, you are no part of him, you're just a foreign substance inside him that needs to be removed." Zero said charging Corrupt X. Corrupt X pulled out his Z-Saber and engaged Zero in a duel. The two slashed and hacked at each other with such violent force that when the other blocked sparks flew from their sabers. The two so engaged in their duel didn't realize they were now on the edge of the rooftop. The two continued to throw slashes at each other while the other blocked or parried. Finally Zero slipped a little and his leg went over the ledge a for a moment. This is when the realized they were near the ledge. With a grin Corrupt X aimed his buster at Zero's foot hold. before he could fire though a rocket impacted into him sending him spiraling off the building. Zero looked around confused for a moment then saw who his savior was.

"Axl?" Zero questioned surprised.

"Heh, couldn't let you have all of the fun now could I?" Axl stated with a question of his own. Zero walked over to the Hunter who had been missing for a while and took him into a headlock.

"Damn glad to see you still alive and kicking Axl." Zero said. The duo then walked over to the where Corrupt X had fallen and jumped down. They saw no sign of Corrupt X.

"Well, I guess that's that for now." Zero said.

"Yeah, tell me Zero, was that X?" Axl asked solemnly.

"Yes, it was." Zero replied. Axl just lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Well, let's return to the HQ, everyone must be worried about me and they will be glad to see you back." Zero said. With a nod from Axl they teleported out of the area.

So here we have it ladies and gentlemen, chapter number 15 which presents you with Axl's timely return. Anyway, as always R&R no matter if what you have to say is good or bad. Till chapter 16, PEACE!

Reviewers:Alia Light, Gardian X, Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess, Cor Strike FX, shadowneko003, and Sacred Order


	16. Alia's Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman X or anything related. It all belongs to Capcom

Chapter 16: Alia's Desire

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alia had wandered into the Armor Containment Room which was a room built in the Hunter HQ to house all of X's armors. She gazed at them all as she walked past them noticing a few he had obtained before she had joined the Hunters. She walked past the containers that housed the Shadow Armor and Ultimate Armor and came to stand before the Omega Armor. She placed her hand on the container and sighed. That's when she heard something move. She looked around anxiously. She could have sworn that she had come here alone.

"You desire to save him don't you?" came the ghostly voice of a man who sounded old. She spun around and saw the ghostly figure over a short, round, bearded man.

"Who are you?" Alia asked.

"I am Doctor Light ." he replied. Alia gasped recognizing the name as the legendary robot builder who built X.

"Yes, I do wish to save him, I can't fight though, I feel so helpless." Alia said with a sigh.

"Is saving him worth fighting for?" Doctor Light asked.

"Of course it is, he means everything to me." Alia said with determination in her eyes.

"Very well young Navigator, I will give you the ability to fight and allow you temporary use of X's Ultimate Armor to protect you." Doctor Light said.

"Why not the Omega Armor, it is more powerful?" Alia questioned.

"Due to it's major design flaw with the Nova Burst I can only trust X to use it without getting harmed." Doctor Light replied. He walked over to the container with the Ultimate Armor and pressed several buttons on it and it opened.

"Step inside dear, I will then configure the Ultimate Armor to you." Doctor Light said. With a nod Alia stepped inside the container. Once Alia was secured Doctor Light opened a panel on the container and started to work. As he worked blue lights started flying up and down like lasers sort of freaking Alia out. After a few moments Alia felt a bit light headed and when the lights vanished her body felt heavier. She looked herself over and found herself in the Ultimate Armor. Sure it wasn't the real X but having his armor on made her feel so much more better than she had in a little while. When Alia stepped out of the container Doctor Light was no where to be found.

"Thank you." she said smiling...

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Command Room_

Zero and Axl landed just outside the Command Room.

"Wait here." Zero told him. Zero walked into the Command where Signas, Iris, and Violet were waiting for him.

"Oh Zero, you're alright." Iris said running into Zero's arms where upon impact several sparks jumped out.

"Easy, I didn't exaclty come out of that unfased." Zero said. Iris just looked up at him and smiled as she hugged him.

"Great to see your okay Brother." Violet said.

"So, what became of X?" Signas asked.

"He got away." Zero replied bitterly. He then smiled and looked at the group which got him curious stares from his teammates.

"I have a surprise for you all." Zero said. He then stepped out of the room and moments later came back in. Everyone looked even more confused as the doors opened up again and in stepped.

"Axl!" Violet screamed as she ran over to him and grabbed him in a hug. Everyone noticed as Axl's face turned redder than Zero's armor.

"Axl, where have you been?" Signas asked.

"Well, the last thing I remember was being knocked out of Eurasia by Green Boxer before blacking out, I have no idea how long I was out but when I awoke I was in a lab fully repaired, after that I explored the lab but it seemed to be vacant, realizing there was nothing there would benefit us I left, i teleported to Downtown in Megacity where I spotted Zero fighting X and had to step in to save Zero." Axl explained.

"Either way, it is good to have you back Axl." Signas said.

"So, what happened to White Runners body?" Zero asked.

"We had Douglas come and take it to his lab to examine it for something that could tell us more about the H-Hunters." Signas said.

"So, with him down that only leaves two left." Zero said.

"Yeah, the two leaders Gold Vallant and Silver Gallant." Signas said.

"Well, now that we have Axl back and with Iris willing to fight with us I am starting to feel pretty confident about this again." Zero said.

"Yes, that gives us four Hunters to work with again." Signas said.

"Make that five." came Alia's voice from behind them. Everyone turned at spotted Alia. They all looked at her shocked because she was in X's Ultimate Armor.

"Alia, what are you doing?" Signas asked.

"I am going to step in and fight in X's place, I can't just sit around the HQ and do nothing while all of my friends risk their lives as they try and save X." Alia said.

"How are you even wearing the Ultimate Armor, I thought the armors only configured to X?" Axl asked.

"Good to see you back Axl, and to answer your question Doctor Light reprogrammed it for me." Alia replied.

"Wait, Doctor Light ?" Violet asked curiously.

"Yes, he came to me as a ghost." Alia replied. The others just stared her for a moment but decided to let it drop for now.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Signas asked. Alia simply nodded at Signas.

"Alright then, I will break you down into two teams as needed, Team A will be Zero, Iris, and Alia, and Team B will Axl and Violet." Signas said. The five Hunters came together and looked at each other and for the first time since this whole mess started they all felt like things were finally starting to come together again.

Well, here is chapter 16 for you ladies and gentlemen. R&R like always even though I have only had one review since I started back work on this, where have all of you guys gone too :( Anyway, enough of that, till chapter 17, PEACE! Sorry for spelling Doctor Light out entirely like I did with 's name early, for some reason when I did it like that his name vanished out of my saved document.

Reviewers:Alia Light, Gardian X, Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess, Cor Strike FX, shadowneko003, and Sacred Order


	17. The Fall Of A Legend

Disclaimer: Everything Megaman X or related belongs to Capcom.

Chapter 17:The Fall Of A Legend

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Maverick Hunters, we need to finish off the last two H-Hunters so we can focus on finding X in peace." Signas said.

"The only question is where are they, besides when they have made appearances we haven't heard or seen from them." Axl stated. That's when the main computer started flashing and beeping. They all glanced and saw that it was receiving an incoming transmission. One of the operators connected to it. Much to their dismay Corrupt X appeared.

"Hello again, didn't think to see me so soon did you?" Corrupt X asked with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" Zero demanded.

"I am at point Point009DGX or as you all know it as, the Eternal Cliff, I have contacted you to challenge you all, I do not want the Hunters to interfere with my business any further so I desire to put an end to all of you once and for all." Corrupt X said with a sneer.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it then so be it, we accept." Zero said.

"See you soon." Corrupt X said breaking the transmission.

"Well, looks like X has just taken our top priority." Zero said. Zero then looked at his comrades and they all nodded at him.

"Go, the time has finally come, either eliminate X or bring him back home to his family." Signas said. With that the five Hunters teleported out.

_The Eternal Cliff Point 009DGX_

The five Hunters landed and spotted Corrupt X standing near a cliff ledge over looking the ocean.

"X!" Zero called out fiercely. Corrupt X simply turned around and with a small grin charged at the Hunters. They quickly drew their weapons as Corrupt X tackled Axl sending him flying into a cliff side wall. Alia aimed the X-Buster at X and charged it to full. She fired it at him and he simply vanished and the bullet passed harmlessly past where he once was.

"Interesting, my old Ultimate Armor, how did you come to use it my love?" Corrupt X taunted. Before Alia could respond something hit him from behind with two swift blows followed by a hard kick to the back which knocked him to the ground. Corrupt X just snarled at Iris as he quickly got back to his feet. Corrupt X charged Iris but was caught from the side by a hard blow from a saber which threw him into a cliff wall as well. Corrupt X quickly pulled himself back to his feet and gazed at the five Hunters with utter hatred in his eyes. Corrupt X ran toward Violet this time and Violet charged at him as the V-Blade became a whip. She threw it at Corrupt X and it wrapped itself around his throat. Electricity pulsed from Violet through the blade and electrocuted Corrupt X. Finally Corrupt X gained enough strength and grabbed the V-Blade with his hands. He started spinning which propelled Violet into the air. Finally the Whip unwrapped itself from his neck and Violet crashed hard into the ground and skidded for several feet.

"Face it Hunters, you can not beat me!" Corrupt X roared in pure unbridled rage. Corrupt X aimed the X-Buster at the Hunters and started to charge it. Zero knew what it could without being charged so he hated to think of it's power charged.

"Everyone, Move!" Zero roared. The group scattered as X fired the blast. The blast that emerged from his buster seemed impossible. It was easily three stories high and about a mile wide. It scorched and burned the land into nothingness. The Hunters grouped up and stared horror struck at the damage it had done. At this point Zero knew they stood no chance fighting him in combat.

"X, I have the ultimate weapon that can beat you." Zero said.

"Oh really." Corrupt X said arrogantly. Zero then looked at Alia.

"Remember what I told you so long ago, only you can save him from himself." Zero said. Alia just nodded and stepped out from the group. He then looked to Violet.

"I read some files wrote by Doctor Wily and in it he stated you would serve a special purpose that he would never disclose, I think I may know what that is." Zero said. Violet just looked at her Brother confused.

"I was the original carrier of the Maverick Virus that Wiley installed, he was an evil man from what I heard but also a genius, I think you are a fail safe to the virus, able to cancel it out if it got too out of hand, Wiley had intended for us to wake up together so the way I figure it, you would be used to cancel out the virus if I become uncontrollable to him however I woke up before I was supposed to and as such you were never released." Zero explained.

"Are you sure Brother?" Violet I asked.

"I really hope V, you and Alia are our only hopes to save X." Zero said. He then called in Axl and Iris to discuss his plan.

"Are you all just going to yak all day or do I just have to kill you unfairly?" Corrupt X questioned impatiently. That's when he noticed Alia standing apart from the group.

"X, please stop this, this isn't you." Alia pleaded.

"You really think that is going to work?" Corrupt X questioned with a cocky grin.

"I know the real X is in there somewhere, he isn't lost to us." Alia said. That's when Corrupt X felt something struggling within him. This concerned him, could this foolish womans love for the pathetic side of himself really be that powerful.

"X, please, come back to us." Alia continued. Corrupt X felt the presence within him get stronger. He started to move but the force inside him became too powerful and he collapsed to his knees and started thrashing about grasping the sides of his head with his hands.

"No, you are nothing, you cannot win this fight." Corrupt X argue with himself.

"X, I know you can do this, come back to me my love, I can't go on without you, I love you Megaman X, I need you with me." Alia kept on. It was at this point that the unexpected happened. Corrupt X's face softened and his murderous blood red eyes were replaced with X's soft blue eyes. His armor changed from black to blue and the aura disappeared.

"Now Violet." Zero commanded. Violet ran up to X and connected a wire from herself to X and integrated herself to his interface. That's when things got strange. Violet and X were bathed in a purple aura. Moments later the aura vanished and Violet scanned X's and her systems.

"It worked, the Virus is gone." Violet said with a cheer. X stayed on his knees as his comrades ran over to him. Alia kneeled down and took X into a hug. X gently pushed Alia away from him which stung a little.

"Don't touch me." X pleaded chocking back a sob.

"What, why not?" Alia asked tenderly. X then looked up at Zero, tears running from his eyes down his cheeks.

"I am a monster now, kill me Zero, finish me, please." X pleaded. This took the group by total surprise. Alia just looked at him shocked.

"X, I can't do that." Zero said. X slowly got to his feet.

"Zero, I can't live like this, please, do me this favor, save me." X pleaded again.

"X, you've gone crazy, nothing you did was your fault." Iris said peacefully.

"The Virus is gone X, you're free again." Violet said.

"That still doesn't change what I did, I killed and hurt so many people, I am a monster." X said.

"X, you are no monster." Alia said gently embracing X in a hug.

"I said don't touch me!" X roared. The shock from X's tone caused Alia to release her grip and X jumped back from the group.

"Fine, we'll do it this way then." X said charging his buster.

"What are you doing X?" Zero demanded. X just glared at Zero and charged at him. Zero out of instinct thrust his saber forward and stabbed X through the left side of his chest. X just looked into Zero's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Zero, you saved me." X said.

"You idiot, you knew that would happen." Zero said shocked with a strain of sadness in his voice. X simply nodded at his horrified friend then walked over to the cliff ledge. He then turned to face the group.

"Alia, I do love you with all of my heart, I always will, I see you have taken up my mantle with the Ultimate Armor, may it protect you like it did me." X said sweetly. X looked up into the sky and Zero noticed how X looked almost like he was in bliss, like his life in these last few moments had completely come to light. Zero had never seen his friend so happy. Zero then looked over to Alia, her love for X was legendary for it was the very thing that had saved him from an evil X would never have returned from without it.

"X." Alia said weakly collapsing to her knees with tears running down her face.

"Iris, take care of Zero for me, make sure he doesn't join me anytime soon." X said. Iris simply nodded with tears in her eyes as well.

"Axl, you will make a great Maverick Hunter someday, maybe as great as me." X said.

"Th, thank you X." Axl said choking back tears. Violet walked over to her partner and embraced him in a hug.

"Violet, stand strong with Axl and be there for him like Zero always was with me." X said. Violet just lowered her head and rested it on top of Axl's as she began to cry as well. X then looked at Zero.

"Zero, you have been a true friend to me these many years, you have stood by me, protected me, and watched over me through the good and the bad, and at last you have freed me, I thank you Zero." X said. Zero just kept his eyes on his friend as tears which were rarely scene escaped his eyes. With a final glance at all of his friends his eyes closed at last and he fell off the ledge.

"X!" Alia screamed with nothing but anguish and pain in her voice. It was here that one of the greatest legends had fallen, free at last. The Hunters walked over to the cliff where they each cried mourning the loss of their friend...

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Courtyard_

A memorial was held a few days later in the courtyard of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters honoring X. All of his friends spoke recounting many memories they had shared with their fallen friend. Zero started first since he had known X the longest. Iris came second since she had known him since the Erasure incident. Alia was the next to speak. Following her was Signas, Douglas, and Lifesaver. After them came Axl. Violet was the last to speak. A memorial statue had been built of X standing tall doing his X-Buster salute in the center of the courtyard, a standing reminder of his dedication to peace. The plaque on it read

:Through all hard times Legends rise from the ashes to protect all things he holds dear, in loving memory of Maverick Hunter Megaman X, a Reploid trueley dedicated to peace.: Zero, Iris, Alia, Axl, Violet, and Signas stood in front of the statue and even though they were still mournful they stood tall and saluted the statue honoring X's memory.

Well, here is chapter 17 for you ladies and gentlemen. I tried to set up a tear jerker with this chapter, not sure how I did though. As always R&R no matter what you have to say. Hold on tight ladies and gentlemen for we are finally nearing the end of this epic tale. See you all at chapter 18, till then, PEACE!

Reviewers:Alia Light, Gardian X, Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess, Cor Strike FX, shadowneko003, and Sacred Order


	18. The Mysterious Figure

Disclaimer: Still do not own Mega Man X, it of course all belongs to Capcom except for my OC's that you see appear throughout the story.

Chapter 18: The Mysterious Figure

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Maverick Hunters, especially Alia were still mourning X's death as they reassembled a couple weeks later to resume the hunt for the H-Hunters. They had to discuss what to do about the last two Gold Vallant and Silver Gallant before they could plan and do anything extreme. Signa still wondered about the mind set of his main Hunter force even with allowing them two weeks off.

"Alright, there are reports of suspicious activity on the outskirts of Mega City, I am only going to send two of you to investigate this, no point having all of our main force out there, especially if something happens," Signas explained.

"Who are you sending?" Alia inquired, now back in her normal armor.

With work on the Ultimate Armor she could call it will like X had always been able to do.

"I am sending Zero and Axl, mainly because of their seniority on the field," Signas replied.

Zero and Axl looked at each other and nodded.

"The mission is simple, investigate the facility and bring back any reports of Maverick plans and activities and retire any Mavericks that happen to be there," the Maverick Hunter Leader ordered.

"Yes sir," Axl said.

With that the duo teleported out. Without waiting for Signas to say anything else, Alia drifted out of the Command Room and made her way once more to the courtyard where X's statue now stood. She had been coming here on a regular basis and talking to the statue, sure it couldn't and wouldn't respond to her but it still made her feel better. She turned the corner that led to the center of the court yard and thought there was no else there, aside from her, or so she thought. She spotted someone wearing a black hooded robe standing in front of the statue admiring it.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Alia inquired ready to summon her armor if needed.

"They did a good job on it didn't they?" the figure asked.

His voice was deep and muffled out, confusing her further as to who this could be.

"That doesn't answer my question," the Navigator stated sternly.

"Forgive me, you may call me Shadow," the man introduced.

"You aren't a Maverick Hunter, how did you get in here without clearance or detection?" Alia asked.

"I have...my ways," he replied looking right at her.

With that he then simply vanished leaving the Lady Hunter confused.

"Who was that and how did he do that?" the Navigator wondered to herself.

She decided to report this to Signas later and looked up at the statue's face. The face of her lover and Legendary Maverick Hunter.

"X, why did you have to leave us like that, we could have helped you through getting over being infected," Alia mused to the statue like it would actually respond to her...

_Point 04X5 _

Zero and Axl appeared in a small forest that bordered the once abandoned research facility. The building itself was four stories tall and showed definite signs of its abandonment.

"This is kinda creepy," the Teen Reploid stated.

"I've seen worse," the Crimson Killer said as he continued to keep an eye out for any Mavericks. When he didn't see any movement he moved into the small open field followed by Axl who had his Twin Pistols drawn and ready. Zero pulled the Z-Saber as the duo entered the building. The started down the corridor of the main which was littered with trash and debris, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. The entered the main room where the check in desk was and looked around.

" I don't see any signs of anything," Axl replied. He had spoken to early though as a giant two handed broad sword, easily the size of a human collided into him leaving a huge gash in back and sending him hard to the floor with a thud. Zero quickly spun around and saw Silver Gallant.

"You're here earlier than planned and with fewer than we though, oh well, it will be an even bigger blow killing the last two of the Maverick Hunter's best fighters, The others will be easy to pick off." he taunted, his voice sounding noble like he was fighting for a just cause back in the dark ages.

Zero lunged at the Knight like Reploid and brought his saber down hard only to have it blocked by Gallant's shield. With a chuckle the Knight pushed forward with his shield and causing Zero to become unbalance then with lighting quick speed and the force of a mack truck, slammed his shield into the side of the Crimson Hunter's head sending him flying hard through a wall which collapsed on him. Axl had slowly made it back to his feet by this time and opened fire on Silver Gallant with his pistols which were simply absorbed by his shield.

"Well, let's see your shield absorb this," Axl taunted with a smirk pulling out his Grenade Launcher. He fired a grenade quickly thinking he had the H-Hunter cold. Gallant thrust his shield forward slightly and caused a burst of wind to explode outward and send the grenade back at the Teen Reploid. Axl tried to move but he had been taken by surprise and the grenade collided into him, exploding on impact. The explosion sent him flying into a wall as well with a hard thud then fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Something then started to glow on the Knight's arm and he smirked.

"Well, as much fun as this has been and as much as I desire to kill you personally, I am needed elsewhere, do not worry though, we other arrangements for your timely demise," Gallant taunted then teleported out. Zero had finally woken back up and pulled himself out of the debris that had collapsed on him. He slowly staggered his way to the crumbled teen. His armor was a mess, chunks were missing, other places were cracked with wires protruding through and he was unconscious. A loud click was heard as the big screen tv that hung in the room came on. The face that appeared on it was the face of Wenda Wily.

"Well well, look at what I have here, my Grandfathers greatest failure and a piece of scrap metal, good to see you again though Zero," she taunted with a giggle.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zero demanded.

"To see you dead, along with all the other Hunters. The lot of you have been a serious pain in my side for too long and have set my plans back greatly by actually defeating most of my H-Hunters, however that ends now. I have a activated an anti teleport field around that facility and have a bomb set to go off in approximately one minute, the ensuing explosion will trigger the left behind chemicals in that facility which will kill the two of you and anything within a 10 mile radius, it will at least wipe out the south end of Mega City. I will disclose nothing beyond that," Wenda explained, and with a wink vanished. Large red numbers depicting the countdown of the bomb appeared in her place. They were down to 30 seconds.

"Damn," Zero cursed. He grabbed Axl and tried to teleport out but it was Wenda had said, there was a field preventing them from getting out. They could run but the countdown by now wouldn't let them escape by breaking out. Zero looked back at the clock, it was down to 15 seconds now. That's when a strange figure, covered by a black hooded robe appeared.

"Grab onto me," he demanded.

Zero didn't have time to second guess this or if the guy was good or evil. Carrying Axl on his shoulder he ran over to the stranger and grabbed his arm. Zero looked at the clock. Two seconds, one, and the stranger vanished from the building taking the two Maverick Hunters with him...

Sorry for my long delay on this story but here we are, chapter 18 at last. As always R&R no matter if it is good or bad.

Reviewers: Ronin Drake, Shadow Fox777, Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess, Alia Light. Thanks for the reviews guys and hope to keep your support as well as regain the support of those I haven't heard from in a long time and get new support as we crawl closer to the end of this tale.


	19. Forgiven

Disclaimer: All Megaman X material other than my own original characters all belong to Capcom of course.

Chapter 19: Forgiven

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Signas ran around the Command Room issuing orders as quickly as he could. There was an explosion that originated from the location Zero and Axl had been sent to which wiped out the facility, the surrounding forest, and the southern sector of Mega City. The Hunters feared the worse about Zero and Axl's fate but they didn't have time to really think anything on it.

"Alright, Violet and Iris, I want to send the two of you into South Mega City and check the situation out, check for any Maverick's and assist anyone who may be injured or still alive," Signas ordered.

That's when Zero walked through the door to the Command Room taking the others by surprise. He had visible damage but it didn't seem to be sever.

"Where is Axl?" Violet inquired.

"He is in the Med Facility, we were ambushed by Silver Gallant and he took serious damage, Wenda had planned for us to be there, she set up the bomb that caused all of this," the Crimson Hunter explained.

"How did you and Axl get out?" Alia inquired.

"A mysterious Reploid dressed in a black hooded robe appeared and got us out, Wenda had placed an anti teleport field around the area which would have doomed us if not for him," Zero replied.

Alia's eyes went wide knowing it was the same person she had run into earlier.

"That's right, it was me, and don't bother sending any forces to South Sector, there are no survivors," came a voice from seemingly all directions at once.

"Show yourself," Signas demanded.

"Very well," came the voice again.

With that the stranger, who had told Alia to call him Shadow appeared in the center of the Command Room. Signas glared at the Reploid ready to attack if needed.

"Do not worry Signas, I am an ally, you may call me Shadow," he introduced.

"Why are you helping us and how do you know my name?" the Commander asked.

"Let's say, I have done my research and these enemies are mutual and therefore getting rid of them is a goal we both share, that's why," Shadow replied.

"Why do you hide behind a hood?" Zero asked curiously.

"Once more, I have my reasons," the mysterious Reploid stated simply.

"Well, till I know who is under that hood, it will be really hard to trust you," the Crimson Killer said.

Shadow walked over and got in Zero's face. Zero looked into the hood in hopes of seeing some semblance of a face but couldn't see a thing.

"Then don't trust me then, I don't really care either way, once the H-Hunters are gone I will be on my way and you will never see me again," Shadow stated.

He then backed away from Zero and left the room. The remaining Hunters just looked at each other confused.

"I will take his word that there aren't any survivors and I will dispatch the emergency unit's, I want you all to relax for short time, I have analysts working on pinning down the H-Hunter's main base, once it is found I will send all of you in to put an end to this," Signas stated, a fire glowing in his eyes.

With a nod the Zero, Alia, Iris, and Violet left the Command Room.

"I am going to go check on Axl," Violet said quickly running off and leaving the others.

"I am going to go try to find this Shadow, chances are he is still in the Headquarters," Alia said, a determined look in her eyes.

She then turned and walked away as well, leaving just Zero and Iris. The two Hunters just looked around awkwardly.

"Well, this is the first time we have been alone together since I came back," Iris said walking up to Zero.

"Yeah, Iris listen, back then, I did not want things to go the way they did, me and X, we were just doing our jobs," the Crimson Killer explained.

"I know Zero, I was just so upset when I had learned you had fought and defeated my Brother, I wasn't thinking clearly," Iris said grabbing Zero by the arm and forcing him to face her.

"Colonel wanted me to give you a message before he went down, he wanted me to tell you that he died happily," Zero said. He closed his eyes thinking back to that fateful day where he fought Colonel at the Space Port. Iris smiled at the Crimson Hunter and gently placed her hand on his cheek which caused him to open his eyes and look directly into hers.

"Thank you Zero, I know my Brother wouldn't have wanted to be defeated by anyone else," Iris said. With that she drew Zero in and placed her lips gently on his. After a moment of surprise Zero closed his eyes once more and returned the kiss. The couple stood there embracing each other locked in a deep, gentle, and passionate kiss.

Here is Chapter 19 ladies and gentlemen. It is a short chapter but it served the purpose I needed it too so I am happy with it. As always R&R my peeps no matter if it is good, bad, or ugly. Till next, PEACE!

Reviewers: Chris Thorndyke, Shirogami, Queen Sunstar, and Shadow Fox777


	20. Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Megaman X related that appears in this fic, only my original characters. Megaman X and everything related belongs to and is copyright to Capcom.

Chapter 20: Reflection

* * *

Violet entered the Med Facility and quickly walked over to Hydro.

"Where is Axl?" she quickly asked, really concerned about her partner.

Hydro looked up from her clip board and eyed the girl carefully.

"He is over in 2A, but be careful dear, he is in really bad shape right now," Hydro explained.

Violet nodded and quickly walked over to Axl's room. She slowly opened the door and gasped. Giant chunks of his armor was missing, half of one of his arms was missing, and he had wires coming out of areas where there shouldn't have been anything visible. Violet felt tears well up in her eyes as she sat down beside her injured partner.

"Hang in there Axl, I am right here with ya partner," Violet said, hoping her voice would at least get through and help him hang in there.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Memorial Garden_

Alia entered the Memorial Garden as it had been called since X's statue had been placed and slowly approached it. It was there, as she had suspected, that she found this Shadow person once again.

"Are you trying to stalk me Navigator?" Shadow inquired, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Just keeping an eye on you, at least until I know who you really are," Alia replied.

Shadow let out a slight chuckle and shook his head some.

"Trust me Maverick Hunter, there are some things that are better left unknown," the hooded Reploid said.

Shadow then turned and started to walk away but Alia grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"I will not rest until I figure out who you are," Alia said firmly, with a fierce glare.

"Then you have many restless night ahead of you Lady Hunter," Shadow replied with a bit of a snarl, vanishing into thin air once more.

Alia let out a sigh, wondering why this Reploid wanted to remain such a mystery and what his true goals were.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters Special 0 Unit Quarters_

Zero sat on a bench that was in his quarters with Iris, who was laying down, her head gently in the Crimson Killers lap, sound asleep. After their exchange a little while ago they decided to just be alone and talk, to try and fully fix things between them, so Zero had taken her to his quarters. After talking for a bit, Iris had made herself comfy and fallen asleep. Zero sat there, gently stroking her hair, thinking on recent events. He had gained Iris back, but at what cost. A long time ago he had killed her brother, Colonel, all, as he had told Iris, in the line of duty. Had told her that it was his and X's job because of how the Repliforce had reacted when Sky Lagoon fell. That was another life time ago though at this point, so much had happened and changed since then. Then there was the recent loss of his best friend and partner, X.

"X, why did you do this, we could have helped you," Zero said, a hint of anger at the Reploid he had considered a Brother in his voice.

A lot of the recent events had all come back to things that had happened during the Repliforce uprising. Zero had already made it back to base from Final Weapon while X finished dealing with Sigma and when X's transmission had come on, X was obviously troubled. Then had come his question, something Zero never thought to hear from X. Zero thought back on his words with a bit of sorrow.

**'But Zero, what if I become one of the Mavericks?' X stated, a troubled and deep look on his face.**

** Zero had looked at X through the screen for a moment.**

**'Don't ask such silly questions, I'm breaking contact now,' Zero had stated simply.**

**'Wait Zero, I'm, I'm serious!' X had yelled out. **

**Zero had just stared at his best friend again, not really taking him serious.**

**'Zero, if I become a Maverick, you have to take care of me,' X had said, his voice soft but absolute.**

**'Don't be rediculous, now hurry on back,' Zero stated, breaking contact with X's shuttle.**

Now that what X had feared so long had come to pass and he was the one to take care of him, it had started to eat at Zero and bother him, making him wish he had taken X's words from back then more seriously.

"I am sorry X, at least your wish was granted," he mused lowly and sort of regretfully, wishing he could go back and change things, perhaps save his best friend this time.

Before he continue his thoughts, his com went off, which in turn woke up Iris.

"Zero here," he answered.

"Zero, Iris, report to the Command Chamber immediately," came Signas's voice, firm and serious.

"On our way," Zero said breaking the transmission.

He then looked over to the still groggy Iris.

"Well, duty calls, looks like Signas has found something," Zero said, getting serious, his previous thoughts all but forgotten now.

Iris nodded and the duo left for the Command Chamber.

* * *

Well, here we are at last, chapter 20. Sorry for the long wait on the update everyone but as I had stated in my previous A/N things in my life had become busy and a lot of stuff had come up that I needed to take care. I am however back and ready to try and keep things updated more regularly again. Sorry this chapter is so short and not very progressive but with the way I ended chapter 19, I figured this chapter would be a good one to take slow to try and get myself back into the swing of things. I tried a bit of a new style with the way I broke the lines, let me know if it's better than previous chapters and helps the flow of the story of if you prefer the old way and the current style messes with the flow of the story. As always ladies and gentlemen, R&R no matter if it's good, bad, or ugly, any sort of criticism is helpful. Till next time my peeps, PEACE!


	21. Coming Full Circle

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing in this story related to Mega Man X. The only things I can claim as mine are my original characters used.

Chapter 21: Coming Full Circle

Zero and Iris had finally made it to the Command Room like they had been ordered to do and looked around. Signas sat in the Commanders Chair looking extremely serious.

"Once Alia arrives I will get down to why I called you all back here so quickly," Signas explained, his expression unchanging.

"What about Violet?" Iris questioned.

"Right now Axl needs her more than we do," the Commander replied simply.

The Crimson Killer and the former Repliforce member exchanged a small glance with one another. Before another word could be said the door to the Command Room opened once more and Alia stepped in.

"All right, now that you are all assembled," Signas started.

"Not quite, planning something without me 'Commander'," came Shadow's voice, speaking the word Commander like it was something laughable.

The mysterious hooded Reploid appeared in the center of the room earning a look of annoyance from the Maverick Hunter Commander and Chief. Signas let out a sigh as Zero, Iris, and Alia looked at Shadow seemingly a little transfixed on him. The Reploid had appeared out of nowhere and had nothing but a bad attitude with them since his arrival. None of them knew what his true agenda was and despite what little he had done to actually help, none of them trusted him.

"We have pinpointed at last the H-Hunter base," Signas stated profoundly to his assembled unit.

"Bout time, took long enough," Shadow scoffed sound unimpressed.

"You know what, I have had about enough of the attitude from you," Zero snarled as he walked towards Shadow in a threatning manner.

Shadow let out a low sigh as he turned to face the Crimson Killer, obviously not intemidated by him.

"Oh, and what are you going to do it you ancient piece of junkyard scraps," Shadow said with a low growl in his voice.

"That's enough, knock it off, both of you!" Signas roared at the two getting to his feet to step in if needed.

Zero and Shadow both turned to look at Signas almost as if the two of them would go after him first just so they could deal with each other.

"Right now, the H-Hunters are our top priority, if you two want to rip each other apart, then you can do so after we deal with them," the Commander stated.

"Very well," the hooded Reploid replied sounding a bit reluctant.

"Now then, we have pinpointed the H-Hunter Base at point 5567," Signas said.

Zero turned and looked at Signas confused for a moment.

"Is that some kind of joke?" Zero questioned.

Now it was Signas's turn to be confused, gazing over to the Crimson Hunter curiously.

"No, why?" Signas asked in turn.

"Point 5567 was the coordinates of the Sky Lagoon before it crashed," Zero stated.

Iris's eyes went wide at the mention of the Sky Lagoon, it was the very thing that had triggered the war between the Maverick Hunters and Repliforce.

"I remember reading the old reports on that, Sky Lagoon was a floating city that was sabotoged by the Mavericks and covered up to look like a Repliforce occupation and assault," Signas said.

Zero simply nodded and walked away from Shadow and back to Iris whos eyes he looked sadly into.

"A lot of good lives were lost during that conflict and damn Sigma for ever having brought it about," the Crimson Killer stated glacing from Iris's eyes to the floor clutching his fist in rage.

"I remember hearing about that as well from sources in the know, isn't that the conflict where you 'murdered' the Colonel of the Repliforce, your lady friends brother just before 'murdering' her as well?" Shadowed questioned tauntingly, adding emphasis on Murder and murdering as if trying to attack Zero personally.

Zero quickly glanced back up and glanced over his shoulder back to the hooded reploid, his eyes full of intense rage. Before anyone could react Zero was on Shadow, gripping him by his cloak and putting him through a wall sending him on a drop that was a few stories down.

"Sorry, but I can't hold it anymore, this bastard is way too arrogant for his own good," Zero said with a slight snarl before leaping down after the mystery Reploid.

"It can't be helped and I can't really blame Zero for this, what Shadow said was taking it too far when we have bigger concerns to worry about," Iris said.

Alia who had remained silent and stoic the entire time finally walked over to Iris and gripped her shoulders turning her to face her and giving her a soft smile.

"If it's any consolation, I know Zero didn't do what he did on purpose, X told me the story a few times since he was personally involved and I read the reports just like Commander Signas, I know Zero is a good guy and I understand why you care so deeply for him," Alia said trying to reassure the obviously upset reploid.

Iris smiled back at her giving the Navigator a confident nod.

"Well, you have to admit, the we definitely chose two of the most interesting Reploids to fall in love with," Iris said with a small chuckle.

Alia looked a little pained at the comment since X was now gone but she understood Iris's intent.

"I agree with you 100% Sister," Alia said.

All the while Signas just stood there looking like he was trying to keep his cool. There were other more important matters that needed to be attended to such as assaulting the H-Hunter Base and dealing with them once and for all and there was some serious dissention amongst his ranks, something they could ill afford to have going against such deadly opponents.

Authors Comments: Well here it is at last ladies and gentlmen, the first promised update to this Fanfic. I know this is simply a rewrite of an already done chapter but after a near two year absence I did a reread to catch myself back up on my own plot and refresh my memory and I felt this rewrite made a little more sense and helped to move the plot along a little more smoothly. Plus it helped to get me back into my writing state of mind lol. I plan to try and keep up with the story at this point and add future chapters now that I am back in the jist of it instead of doing rewrites till its conclusion depending on what all happens in life between now and when I start college of course. As always, I encourage you to R&R no matter if it's good, bad or ugly, even the bad reviews help to make me a better writer. That's all from me for now, till next time my peeps, PEACE!

Reviewers: I have gotten a lot of reviews over the past couple of years in my hiatus and normally I would post the name of my reviewers here, but since it has been so long, I wanted to take this chapter to thank all of those who have reviewed from day one and stood with me till now and to thank all of the newer ones who came across my story during my absence and reviewed it. I will go back to tradition after this chapter and go back to just listing the name of those who review me after this chapter to this section.


	22. The Deal

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, it all belongs to Capcom though I would love to someday own the franchise to keep it going, For now though, all that belongs to me is Violet, Hydro, and Shadow.

Chapter 22 : The Deal

Shadow fell from the wall he was put through and landed with a dull metal clanking thud. He quickly recovered to his feet. There something off about Shadow however, he was giving off the feeling that if anyone could see the Reploid beneath the coat, he was feeling some remorse and regret. Before the mysterious one had a chance to fully gather himself Zero landed gingerly from above on his feet glaring at Shadow intently drawing his Z-Saber.

"You crossed a line and now you will pay the consequences," Zero threatened.

"You can't pay anything Zero, you can only do as your told like a lap dog and murder those close to you such as X and Iris," Shadow retorted darkly.

Zero's eyes lit up with rage and losing himself for now being accused of murdering X now along with Iris and Colonel was it. He charged Shadow so fast even the reploid who could seemingly disappear into thin air was taken by surprised and found himself on the recieving end of a saber slash that burned his cloak slightly. The cloaked reploid jumped away looking down concerned at the piece that covered his identity. This managed to give the Crimson Killer an idea. His opponent was so intent on keeping his true face hidden, and it was time to find out why. Moving at unmatched speeds again Zero lunged at Shadow but this time the mysterious reploid was ready. Shadow vanished from his spot and reappeared behind Zero, lifiting his right arm. The familiar hum of a buster charging filled the air and Zero quickly spun around.

"A buster?" Zero questioned confused for a moment.

Shadow just didn't the type to use a buster as his weapon of choice, and hearing the familiar hum of the weapon charging only brought back fond memories to the Crimson Killer. It reminded him so much of X. The distraction however would prove to be enough as Shadow released the blast, a large sphere of plasma energy being ejected with a loud boom from the cloaked ones weapon crashed hard into Zero, sending him flying several feet through a wall, debris crashing onto him and burying him.

"So much bravado and you can't even handle me, face it Zero, you're well beyond time to retire," Shadow taunted.

It was then that Iris and Alia managed to make their way to the combat zone. The mysterious reploid turned and looked at the two ladies.

"I am really sorry about all of this, I didn't want to fight any of you, but it seems your friend Zero just can't handle the truth," Shadow stated darkly.

"Why are you even here?" Alia questioned, becoming surrounded in a glow.

The Ultimate Armor appeared on her form and she converted her hand to a buster raising it and aiming it at Shadow. The Mysterious Reploid took a step back, obviously surprised but managed to quickly recompose himself as Iris followed Alia's lead and drew her twin daggers.

"Really ladies, you might want to rethink this, I would hate to have to harm you as well," Shadow stated coldly, a low snarl underlying his tone.

"Face it Shadow, you're outnumbered here three to one, is even yourself confident of those odds?" rang out Zero's voice from behind him.

The mysterious one turned and faced his original opponent who had managed to dig himself out from under the rubble he was buried under and recover, his weapon held confidently in his hand.

"Even braver now with numbers on your side, but alas, you are right, even I am not stupid to go three to one, especially considering who my three opponents are," Shadow yielded.

The cloaked figured lowered his buster and took a step back. The three Hunters surrounded Shadow backing him against a wall, all of their weapons still drawn and ready.

"Now it's time to do some explaining," Zero stated.

"The first most important question is, who are you?" Alia inquired.

Shadow let out a low sigh gazing between the three.

"I can't tell you that, at least not yet," the cloaked one replied.

"I don't really think you're in the position to be telling us what you can or can't tell us," Iris chimed in.

Zero took a step closer to Shadow, keeping his saber pointed at mysterious reploid in case he tried anything funny.

"Tell us or I will remove this cloak and force you to reveal who you are," Zero stated firmly.

"You do know, at any given time, I could have already been gone," Shadow snarled.

"Yeah, you could have, but you won't, we can track you now, you've been all over the base, we've got you energy signature all over, we would hunt you down and we would find you," Zero said in turn.

Shadow simply chuckled at Zero, more of a friendly laugh than a mean or menacing chortle.

"What's so funny," Alia asked.

"You have my energy signature and patterns from where I have been all over the base right, and not one single person thought to just, run that against the reploids in your data base and find the matching signature?" Shadow inquired, now highly amused.

Even more so as he watched as all three of their eyes went wide, he knew all three of them was asking themselves internally why they hadn't thought about that.

"I figured as much," Shadow stated.

Zero, growing tired of Shadow's games gripped him by the cloak and pushed him against the nearest wall.

"Look, if you want to know who I am so bad, I will offer you a deal," the mysterious said, again obviously not intemidated by Zero's actions.

"What kind of deal?" Iris inquired.

"A duel, I will face Zero one on one two days from now, it gives you time to deal with your H-Hunter problem Signas is so concerned about, the duel will have all standing members of you three, Axl, and Violet, there to observe it. If Zero wins, I will show you all who I truly am, and if I win, I leave, you don't track me down and leave me be and I will in turn just be gone from your lives," Shadow stated.

"How do we even know if we can trust that," Zero asked.

"Honestly, you can't, sure I may not be the easiest guy to get along with clearly, but I am a reploid of honor, I WILL be there and I will gladly have this duel," Shadow replied.

The Crimson Killer let Shadow go and backed away, putting the Z-Saber as well.

"Fine, two day from now, where at?" Zero inquired.

"It will be in the ruins known as Old Mega City, meet at midnight," the cloaked reploid replied.

Zero simply nodded as Shadow held out his hand. Zero clasped the mysterious ones hand and they shook on it. When they released Shadow nodded at three and simply vanished.

"You're actually going to trust him on this? We may never see him again" Iris stated a little dumbfounded at her beloveds actions.

"I don't trust him and I certainly don't like him, but I could just tell he meant what he said, a lesson I taught X a very long time ago, there are some things that just simply cannot be read but have to be felt, and I could feel it that he meant it, he will be there," Zero replied.

Authors Comments: Well here it, after a long while. I know I keep coming and going and keeping updating that I am returning to hopefully stay, but often times real life itself can often disagree with that, and is such that happens to me often. However, it seems like life may be finally cutting me a small break so I can actually get back to writing more. Nonetheless, here is chapter 22 for all of you my great fans. Life permits I will TRY to update a little more regularly, though I can't make any promises.

Reviewers: I have had a lot of you guys, some from when I first started and a lot of new fans to my story. I am sorry it takes me so long to update sometimes but I really appreciate all of the support and patience you have given me in this endeavor. I am grateful to have as many fans as I do and I hope to gather many more so to all of you, thank you all so much, your support really matters to me and helps keep me going as well as the motivation to keep on writing for you all.


	23. H-Hunter Invasion

Disclaimer: The usual of course, I own nothing here with the exception of Violet, Shadow, and the H-Hunters, everything else belongs to capcom and I am not earning one single cent from this story...

**Chapter 23**: **_H-Hunter Invasion_**

Things had finally settled down after the confrontation with Shadow and once again the main core of the Maverick Hunters found themselves in the Command Room under the glare of a very angry Signas. Upset as he was at the whole ordeal he couldn't really blame them either. Shadow for whatever reason had brought it on himself. This also worried the Maverick Hunter commander and chief as he started to wonder if this had been the mysterious reploid's intentions all along. The gather hunters could tell something was bother their leader but they didn't really inquire about it, they had bigger things to worry about.

"Alright, if there are no further interruptions," Signas said, a low growl to his voice.

Everyone glanced around the room to make sure there were no objections with a nod of approval Signas turned back to Zero, Iris, and Alia.

"As I was trying to say before the interruption, now that we have the H-Hunters location, it's time we finally go and take care of the remaining H-Hunters, they have been a thorn in our side for too long and since we've yet to find anymore evidence of them being in possession of nuke's, we have to assume that if they are, they're holding them at Memorial Lagoon," the commander explained.

Zero looked over his comrades, his adrenaline still pumping from his little scuffle with Shadow, he was definitely ready for a fight to keep him occupied until time for his duel against the arrogant reploid. Iris came up to Zero and put a reassuring hand on his and gazed into his eye which seemed to lighten the crimson killer up a little. They were only working with three in capacity since Axl was still in for repairs and Violet wouldn't leave his side. Zero finally broke his gaze from Iris's and looked to Alia who gave him a nod. He saw a fierce fire in her eyes, a familiar fire he would see time and again when X was about to charge into combat. The death of his best friend had changed that poor woman in a way that no one should ever have to be changed, a change he felt at one time him as he pulled Iris closer to him remembering the feeling.

"It's all up to you three now, good luck," Signas stated giving them a salute.

Giving their commander a salute in return the three of them teleported from the Maverick Hunter Headquarters.

"Good luck and may fortune shine on you all," the commander whispered to himself knowing they were going in for the fight of their lives...

_Point 5567: Memorial Lagoon_

The hunter trio landed at the memorial and looked around. A sort of museum had been set up here in the time since the Repliforce War containing pieces of the crashed Sky Lagoon itself as well as various weapons, techs, reploid, and mechaniloid pieces. The place was definitely a haunting reminder to Zero and Iris and despite Alia not having been present during the event in question, she could definitely understand just by look through the various displays in the museum why it haunted her two partners. While nowhere near as brutal as the space colony crash, it was still pretty horrendous looking from the various things enclosed in cases and painting from that day. Alia turned to look at Zero and Iris.

"These works of art depicting the area just after Sky Lagoon crashed, was it really that horrifying?" she questioned.

Zero and Iris approached her and looked over several of the paintings and shook his head.

"It was far far worse, so much death, the heat of the flames, the damaged city and surrounding area's, the scorched earth, even magnifying the imagined horror this is supposed to create by 100 doesn't do it justice," Iris explained.

Zero nodded in agreement with his other half.

"The closest thing to compare it to would be the Eurasia crash, sure, this wasn't as bad but it gives you an idea, nothing such as this could ever capture the true feeling of that event," Zero offered in return.

Alia shuttered at the thought. She had been around for the Eurasia crash, it was her first time ever working with the Maverick Hunters but Alia believed Zero remembering the horror that whole thing had caused.

"We should move on, if the H-Hunters are in fact using this place as a base and possible missle storage then they wouldn't make it obvious, my guess is below ground where they keep the biggest parts of the Lagoon's wreckage," Zero explained.

With a nod the three of them started to move toward the elevator in the main lobby and called it forth. They stepped inside and Zero hit the button for sub basement three. Normally, only authorized personnel were allowed in here such as the Maverick Hunters or other Government branches which meant if the H-Hunters were in fact using this place as a base they were getting into the area by another means so they could avoid detection. Finally the elevator came to a halt and opened into a large wide room, it was as large as a stadium underneath the museum. Scattered around were the largest pieces recovered from the floating city. Zero looked them over knowing he had to have passed them, or at least a majority of them when he was trying to assist after the crash. Suddenly the lights clicked and came on in a blinding flash. Zero looked around shocked and found Iris near the light control panel. She shrank back a little.

"Sorry," she let out with a small meep knowing she made a mistake.

She hadn't intended to turn the lights on since they were infiltrating but it revealed something to them. At the back of the room chained to a wall were the remains of the dragon designed mechaniloid that had attacked Iris and Zero after the fall. The trio approached the wall and Alia gazed at it in awe. Iris shivered and pressed herself against Zero who held her close.

"I, never wanted to see that thing again," Iris said with a shaky voice.

"You saw this thing before it was like this?" Alia wondered to her two companions.

"Yeah, I was the one who retired it," Zero said firmly starting off, "Myself and X left the Sky Lagoon just before it crashed to the surface and and landed safely after impact, we moved through the wreckage and when we came across Iris who was injured, X went on ahead to help with civilian aid, that's when this thing attacked us," the crimson killer finished.

Before Alia could speak again though, Zero heard something out of place and held up his finger to silence his team. Iris and Alia gave him a puzzled stare as he started to slowly move toward the giant mechaniloid. When he reached the all Zero pressed against the wall putting his ear to it and running his hands against it. After several moments, he found what he was looking for. With a loud audible click several gear mechanisms could be heard echoing in the room as the wall with the dragon started to slowly turn slightly. After a moment there was a large gap in the wall leading into an entirely new area. With a thumbs up to the ladies they moved to Zero and they stepped through the opening. The room was a large corridor splitting off at the ends. The walls were covered in various lights and computer devices.

The color scheme itself was a solid silver color that was reflective.

"Here we are, I do believe we have infiltrated the H-Hunters base of operations," Zero said.

This garnered a grin from all three of them as they started down the corridor. In a move that startled Alia and Iris, Zero threw his out and halted their advance and pressed them tightly against the wall as he did the same. A small hovering mechaniloid with green scanners pouring out in all directions zoomed by.

"To be expected, guarded, but not well, they don't have anything armed, the H-Hunters are way too over confident for their own good even after we've killed most of their number," Zero said clearly agitated.

When the crimson killer gave the all clear they resumed their advance down the corridor which branched out into a fork. Zero hated the idea of splitting up, especially given how their luck had been lately, but they needed to cover as much ground as they could as quickly as possible.

"Alright, I hate to do this, but we need to split up, I will go down the left corridor and you two will take the right, maintain radio silence at all times unless it is an absolute emergency," Zero ordered.

Off the field, they were the closest of friends, basically a family and it scared them as well to split up, especially Iris who didn't want to be parted from Zero remembering all recent events but on the field, he was the leader, their general and he had given a direct order and they couldn't disobey. Zero turned to the two of them a serious but concerned tone on his face.

"Please you two, stay safe, I don't want to lose anyone else if I can help it," Zero said, his face going soft.

The two ladies nodded at Zero and despite her strongest urges, Iris refrained from just leaping at Zero and kissing him before going a different path from him but they didn't want to accidentally be caught unawares. Without another word or look, Zero turned and started his way down the corridor he had chosen and Alia and Iris did the same. Alia looked over her shoulder at her partner and gave her a reassuring grin knowing she was worried.

"He's made it through so much so far, I don't think this will be the thing to do him in," Alia offered in encouragement.

Iris grinned at her friend and while her fears weren't entirely relieved simply because she just had a feeling of dread, what she had said did make sense and it put Iris's mind a little more at ease...

**~AN~**

Here we are at last everyone, the story finally continues. I would like to thank you all for the support I have still received over time with this story, it is as always my inspiration to return to it no matter how long it has been since my last update. I know I have said it before but this time, I really AM going to try and stick with updating till I get to the end, I owe it all to you for all the love I have received for this story even if my writing isn't the best. So to all of you, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews, faves, and follows! As always R&R no matter what you have to say, it all helps me to become a better writer after all. I would also like to invite all of my members to check out my youtube endeavors, I have the links to my channels posted on my profile and any support I can get there as well is really appreciated. Till next time my peeps!


	24. Engaging The Final Two

Disclaimer: This is all no profit, if it appears in the actual series owned by Capcom, it is owned by them. Everything else is mine though.

**Chapter 24: _Engaging The Final Two_**

Zero felt uneasy as he walked down his corridor. All of this had been too easy and he didn't like that. He wanted to believe it was just over confidence as he had told Alia and Iris but he wasn't really sure who he was trying to convince, himself or them. It also made him question whether splitting up was actually a good idea. If this was indeed a trap of some sort, what if he had sent them toward the worse part of it. If anything happened to Iris again he knew he would just lose it and if anything happened to Alia, X would haunt him from beyond the scrap yard, given he didn't join him there first. Alia wasn't very well trained in the field and neither was Iris really, when they had fought during the Repliforce Uprising, she had the protection of a mech armor suit and when they fought again at the air base not long ago she was under the effects of the Sigma Virus. That thought caused Zero to curse Sigma's name under his breath. That also made the Crimson Killer even more concerned. Iris had said it was Sigma who had rebuilt her yet they've not heard a peep from the Maverick commander and chief. Everything they had encountered so far had dealt with Wenda and the H-Hunters.

"Gah, this starting to become too much," Zero muttered to himself.

He decided to clear his mind of those thoughts for now so he could focus more on the current mission, he could deal with the other details later. For now, there only remained two H-Hunters and once they were dealt with things could at least return to as normal as things could get for the Maverick Hunters. Zero continued winding his way through the corridors feeling twitchy, he had been moving for some time and had yet to encounter a shutter which usually denoted their enemies main place of residence inside their base...

_Secondary Corridor_

Alia and Iris continued along, nervous being on their own without X, Zero, or Axl, or the Elite Trio as they had become known as through out the ranks of the Maverick Hunters together. This would be either of their first times fighting on their own, even back during the fight with Corrupted X Zero, Axl, Iris, and Violet had all been together as a team and not separated. Alia however was resolved, she wanted to prove herself, that she could be as brave and as strong as the reploid her heart belonged to. Wearing X's Ultimate Armor also helped, it made her feel like X was still watching over her. Their corridor continued on for a short distance before they encountered a shutter. Iris and Alia looked at each other, both knowing what it meant.

"We knew it would happen eventually," Iris stated.

"Yeah, but it didn't have to be this soon," Alia said, obviously a little freaked.

"This is what we trained for, we can't let our nerves get to us," Iris said trying to encourage her friend like Alia had done for her when they had separated from Zero.

Alia nodded at her friend, and with a deep breath from both of them they approached the shutter. The bolt in the center twisted and the shutter shot open with a loud woosh. The stepped through and it slammed shut behind them with a loud clank leaving them in a small stretch of hallway that ended with another shutter. Alia readied the X-Buster and Iris her daggers. With determination now they approached the second shutter which reacted just like the first at their approach. They stepped into large room that was mostly empty. It was pitch black and they couldn't see a thing, but it didn't last for long. They heard a loud click and the lights flashed on nearly blinding them as the familiar but loud warning alarm that all combat hunters were equipped with went off.

"Really, you hunters dare disgrace me by sending two low class female trainees after me!" came the roar of a very upset voice that echoed through out the room.

"Show yourself!" Alia called out charging the X-buster, remembering X's cardinal rule.

A shadow appeared before them and formed into a large imposing figure. He stood so much taller than them, his silver armor gleaming in the bright lights. In his left hand he wielded a large lance.

"Brave when hiding behind the armor of your dead boyfriend," Silver Gallant scoffed at his enemies.

"I am not brave because of the armor, I am brave because I know I can defeat you," Alia replied.

Iris glanced over to her partner who nodded at her. With a swift dash where she seemed to literally disappear from where she stood, Iris appeared right in front of Silver Gallant and delivered two swift and surprising blows to his chest before disappearing once again. Alia took advantage of the H-Hunters surprise and unleashed her charged blast. The giant blast of plasma collided into him sending him soaring into the wall on the opposite end of the room.

"Raaaaaaaaaah!" Silver Gallant screamed in frustration.

"What's the matter Gallant, embarrassed you're getting beat by, what was it? 'two low class female trainees'?" Iris questioned boldly finally reappearing beside Alia.

Silver Gallant recovered to his feet quickly and readied his lance. Without a word he slashed it in a heavy arc, a large curved beam of energy that filled the entire room started sailing at them. It moved so fast they didn't have time to react to it and it collided into them just as hard as Alia's charged blast did to him. It cut through them and sent them flying through the air and through the wall they were closest too, the debris of the wall collapsing ontop of them. The H-Hunter, not taking any chances rushed toward where they had fallen and leaped on top of the debris that covered the two hunters. Alia and Iris both let out groans of pain as they struggled to free themselves.

"Good effort, I will admit that, but it only happened because you surprised me, now you will both die," Silver Gallant taunted.

Alia tried harder to free herself but to no avail as the H-Hunter lifted his lance ready to land the killing blows. Alia closed her eyes as she started to hear the hum of a buster charging. It wasn't hers which led navigator turned hunter to believe she was hearing things. A moment later however she heard and could feel the release of plasma in the distance and heard Silver Gallant let off a groan of pain as she heard something collide with him sending him flying off the debris pile which made it a lot lighter. Alia quickly opened her eyes and saw Iris staring, obviously shocked. She followed the direction her partner was gazing and for a brief second she thought she caught the glimpse of a cloaked figure before it vanished.

"Did, did you see that?" the navigator asked, wondering if she had been just seeing things.

"Y, yeah, I am pretty sure it was that Shadow fellow we've been having problems with," Iris confirmed.

Alia wanted to dwell on it, but she wasn't behind the safety of a desk to do such a thing so she shrugged it from her mind for now and climbed her way out of the debris. Iris did the same and they came face to face with a surprised but recovered Silver Gallant.

"What was that, who was that, you crafty hunters, I will kill you all!" Silver Gallant screamed obviously enraged...

_Primary Corridor_

Zero's search finally came to an end as he finally came across the shutter he had been hunting for. As he approached the door something suddenly materialized in front of him halting him in his tracks.

"You," the Crimson Killer snarled.

"Don't fret yourself Zero, I am not here to fight you, for now, we have a duel scheduled and I just want to make sure you actually make it to, I am looking forward to it way too much," Shadow said, his voice calm.

Zero sneered at Shadow but the mysterious reploid was right and currently Zero had more important things to deal with than some petty grudge.

"Also don't worry, Alia and Iris are safe, they should be finished dealing with Silver Gallant shortly," Shadow remarked as he moved to stand beside Zero.

Whether or not Shadow was telling the truth, it did ease his mind some which allowed him the room to think about something else. Standing side by side with Shadow about to go into combat, whether the mysterious one intended to actually help or not, it felt right, it felt, familiar, and this troubled Zero greatly. The Crimson Killer and Shadow approached the shutter and quickly walked through it, the mysterious reploid moving through it like he had done so many times before. Ignoring it for now though as he approached the second shutter with Shadow still at his side. As the shuttered opened revealing the next room Zero's mind went to work. If the ladies were fighting Silver Gallant, that meant the one waiting for himself and Shadow was Gold Vallant, the leader of the H-Hunters. The room was large in size, large disco ball style lights hanging from the ceiling. On the far side of the room sat a fire place and near it a book shelf filled with books. In front of the fire place was a velvet chair with its back facing them.

"Gold Vallant!" Zero called out, obviously surprised by the sight he was seeing.

The figure in the chair moved to get up and stepped away from the chair. In his left hand was tobacco pipe.

"You're sooner than I expected," the H-Hunter said.

Gold Vallant clapped his hands and the chair, fireplace, and bookshelf disappeared leaving the large room empty save for the Maverick Hunter, the H-Hunter, and the mysterious reploid.

"You look surprised Zero, is it so hard to believe that even a reploid such as myself could enjoy being refined and cultured?" Gold Vallant questioned.

"I have to say, it is a first," the Crimson Killer replied drawing the Z-Saber.

"Well, I know why you're here, so lets get this under way shall we?" the H-Hunter questioned.

Gold Vallant clapped his hands again and the room transformed into what looked like an ancient roman gladiator arena, albeit with vacated seats. The H-Hunter drew his weapon of choice, a large gold shield with the maverick emblem engraved in the center and a beam spear.

"En guarde!" Gold Vallant called out.

Without a word himself Zero charged toward the H-Hunter as Shadow in his usual manner vanished leaving the other two combatants wondering what he was doing.

**~AN~**

Here we are chapter 24. Not much to say here except sorry for the delay and I hope you all enjoy it. As always, R&R no matter if good or bad, it all helps me in someway! Till next time my peeps!


End file.
